


The League

by badass_korra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Death, F/F, F/M, Love, Missions, Ninja, Team, Violence, War, Warrior - Freeform, legend of korra - Freeform, legend of korra AU, organisation, teen drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badass_korra/pseuds/badass_korra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The League' was an organisation set up by Avatar Aang to help protect and serve everyone of the four nations. Since Aang's passing the leadership of a new Avatar is yet to be found but the league continue to restore peace throughout the world. Korra, just a normal human has yet to discover her path, and the pain and adventure that comes along with it. As a member of The League she will have to face challenges that she may not yet be ready to overcome. Modern Legend of Korra AU. Some ages have been change to suit the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opening

Children grew up with stories of their mothers telling them of the four great nations; water, fire, earth and air. These elements were the origin of our ancestors and therefor looked upon as the greatest. Although, there are far more abilities people have mastered throughout the centuries. Humans have become a rare aspect, now most people possess even the smallest ability, whether it is heightened speed or the power of shape shifting.  
Disputes between the nations over land and power resulted to a hundred year war, led by Fire Lord Ozai. The Avatar, known to control all elements was the key into ending the war, and he did, along with the help of 'Team Avatar'. This young air bender was looked upon as the holder of peace between nations, and he vowed to fulfil his promise, to bring peace to the world.  
Avatar Aang built Republic City, a place where people of all nations could live peacefully, a place of acceptance and equality. He felt that the struggle to build back up peace between each of the nations was a task much too outstretched for his ability. From his opinion on the effect Team Avatar had 'The League' was created, a team of powerful benders that would act as a refuge to people in need of help. The League were commanded by all representatives of The Council and looked towards Aang for leadership. Admired and looked upon as heroes, it was a true honour for any bender to be chosen for this team. 

Years went by, Aang passed on and a new Avatar was searched for to replace the leadership of The League, but no one was found. The League evolved and new members were recruited, but the Avatar is still remained to be found.


	2. The Trainees

Asami honked the horn of her Satomobile forcefully before admittedly realising that it wasn’t going to make a difference. With a calming breath, the heiress relaxed back into her seat preparing to sit in traffic for the next hour. It was her own fault really; she shouldn’t have spent that extra half hour in the sauna back at the gym even though she really needed it, now she was forced to face the consequences of rush hour.

Using her power to teleport wasn’t an option in this situation, she had never been anywhere near the headquarters of The League before, only driving past on occasion,  although the view from her apartment window was breath-taking. The base stood about a mile from shore on its own island, only a single road joining it and the mainland, it truly looked beautiful in Asami’s eyes. The building alone wasn’t much to look at she had to admit, a large cuboid like structure which appeared to have several floor and a roof top most likely used for relaxing, and in large letters at the front of base The League had labelled this place as their home. The island itself was filled with trees, bushes, flowers much like a small forest, that’s what gave the true beauty to the area.

Asami was snapped out of her trance by the aggressive honking and yells of drivers behind her, she sheepishly apologised holding her hand up out the window as she drove forward catching up with the line of cars.

 

* * *

 

 

"Where the hell is everyone!?"

Lin barked as she marched down the hallways of the base ready to release her wrath on the first poor soul she encountered. The chief pushed open the cafeteria door to find a very close Bolin and Opal goofily grinning at each other as they sat at a table. Finally noticing Lin's presence the couple jumped apart both turning red from the awkwardness that held the room. Fighting the urge to barf, Lin pointed two fingers towards her niece and Bolin along with a stern look signalling for them to follow her. Without waiting for any response or protest Lin retraced her steps heading back down the hallway followed by a stumbling Bolin and Opal.

"I want you two to work with the trainees today, Kuvira and Korra were originally scheduled to do it but conveniently enough neither of them can be found."

Her frustrated growl that followed had the couple quietly agreeing that denying Lin's request wouldn't be the best option. The metal bender stopped when she reached the training floor turning to face the other two as she crossed her arm's debating whether they could handle her task, although she had no other choice.

"Alright you two, the trainees will be here at nine. You know the basic routine to go through and if I get my hands on either Korra or Kuvira I'll throw them down to take over. Understand?"

Before Opal could respond to her Aunt, Bolin stood at alert bringing is hand up like a timed spring to salute the chief.

"Sir yes sir! I-I mean Ma'am. Sir yes Ma'am! Err…yes chief...”

Rubbing his neck sheepishly Opal tried to restrain a giggle while Lin rolled her eyes in response.

"Save it kid, just don't mess up."

With that, Lin turned and left leaving Opal free to burst out laughing at her boyfriend to which he groaned and playfully pushed her.

"Korra is so going to owe us for this."

* * *

 

 

Asami’s car skidded to a halt outside the base as she scrambled to grab her things glancing at the clock, 9.04am. _Fuck_ , she thought, _I’m late_. Finally managing to reach the main entrance, the young entrepreneur froze before the large steel doors, intimidated by their height. This was it, the moment she had been waiting for since she was a child. Most of her bedtime stories told by her mother consisted of daring adventures accomplished by The League, she marvelled at the warriors that protected the nations and she very much wanted to be one. She wanted to be the best, she needed to. That is why at the age of merely six she vowed to her mother that she would not surrender until she was part of that team, although it was more a promise to herself. So she trained, night and day, any spare time she could muster she would spend it in a gym practicing and perfecting her powers and martial art skills, and it was paying off. She applied for the position months ago and after numerous rounds and eliminations she had made it down to the last ten trainees.Over the next few days they would be put under tasks and challenges set by The League themselves, to even make it this far was an achievement, but Asami wanted to win, she wanted to be chosen as the newest member.

 _Wish me look, Mom._ She glanced down at her necklace running her finger along the pendant that was dangling. Motivating herself enough she took a deep breath, opening the steel doors and stepping inside. Everything was going to be okay, she’d faced tougher before.  Asami barley managed to take in the interior of the base before she was met with a familiar face.

‘’Asami!’’

Opal called from across the room with an excited grin waving to urge her friend over. The short girl stood with her foot holding a door and an iPad in her hand, her comforting grin made Asami forget about her jitters as she quickly rushed over apologising for being late. Opal had been Asami’s friend for a little over a year now, meeting at a business function regarding funding towards The League, Asami was quite happy to sign Future Industries up to help. This led to the development in the two girl’s friendship, occasionally meeting up for lunch dates and nights out. Asami enjoyed Opal’s company, she was sweet and loyal which was more than enough to show that Opal was a good friend. The short haired girl shook her head in reply to Asami’s fumbling of apologies.

‘’Me and Bo are working with you guys today so I guess I’ll cut you some slack. But I may make you mop the floors later.’’

She threw Asami a teasing smug smile knowing full well that she could boss her around as much as she wanted this weekend and the black haired girl could do nothing about it.

‘’Gee, thanks bestie.’’

With a dramatic roll of her eyes she pouted and slid past the doors which lead to the training floor and quickly realised how large the building truly was. Every kind of machine and gym equipment stood somewhere on the large area, these were accompanied with sparring dummies, training mats, a boxing ring, a tennis court, basketball nets, not to mention the running track which circled the entire perimeter of the floor. Her eyes roamed down to the back of the room where she noticed signs for a swimming pool, Jacuzzi, and a sauna, her favourite place to relax. A smile tugged at her lips as she felt completely at home here, this was where she was always meant to be. Caught up by her admiration once again by the magnificent building, her never noticed Opal slip away to speak to her boyfriend, those two really were the perfect couple. She noticed Bolin clear his throat obviously nervous before taking his place at a wall near her and the other trainees.

‘’Okay everybody, listen up. My names Bolin and this is Opal and we’ll be your guides for today. You’ve all been assigned rooms with bunks for the next few days, you’ll go there first to get ready for your first training day and then return here.’’

Bo took a relieved sigh knowing that he had done his part before Opal nudged him in the ribs with her elbow clearly reminding him of something.

‘’Hm…? Oh! Right! Opal is going to assign your bunks and then everyone will follow me.’’

Opal then continued to call out numbers following their names; Asami took this time to glace around at her competition. She had seen some of these people before during previous rounds, some of them were tough. But that didn’t worry her; Asami had confidence in her skill and determination towards this position.

Soon after everyone was settled into their bunks, prepped and ready for training, people began to head back towards the floor. Asami noticed some of the trainees begin to make friendly small talk with one another, she quickly walked ahead away from the crowd, her mind was focused and it didn’t need distracting, there would be time to make friends once she secured her place on the team. The trainees filed into a section of the room in front of Opal and Bolin, enthusiastic faces clearly showing that whoever was here was ready to face whatever was thrown at them. Asami was ready too; she had been ready for months. Opal was beginning to give a run through of today’s programme when the sharp voice of an older woman could be heard yelling in the corridor. Asami cringed at the poor person who was on the end of those yells, from what she could pick up the older woman wasn’t exactly happy with them. Everyone’s attention including their two guides shifted to the metal door as it was slammed open by the older woman. The woman was a metal bender, with short grey hair and two scars running down her right cheek, and she was just as intimidating as those large steel doors Asami first faced, if not more.

‘’Now get your butt in there and find me a new League member!!’’

A girl, barley managed to step into the room before the older woman shut the door behind her with a fierce bang. Opal jumped slightly as Bolin grimaced while the other trainees looked around in confusion as to what had just happened, Asami however was only focused on the girl who had just entered the room, the girls’ stupid grin and huge azure eyes featured onto her tanned skin made Asamis heart melt. Her eyes began tracing the girl’s toned muscles that sculpted her body in a blue compression top and running shorts. Asami had to look away for a moment to hide her blush and stop herself from drooling.

‘’KORRAAAA! Thank Spirits you’re here, I really have no clue about this being in charge thing.’’

_Korra huh…_

Bolin almost cried with joy as he swept the tanned girl into his arms with a big hug. Korra’s laugh that followed made Asami’s heart leap, she wanted to hear that sound every day for the rest of her life. _Get yourself together Sato, she’s just a girl._ The heiress took a calming breath to ease her thoughts. Korra interrupted those breaths when she spoke, _oh Spirits_ ; Asami was going to have serious trouble concentrating with the presence of this stunning girl. Opal quickly interrupted their hug to drag Bolin towards the door.

‘’So now that you’re here, me and Bolin can get going. Have fun, Kor!’’

Before Korra could protest them ditching, Opal threw an innocent smile at Korra followed by mouthing ‘good luck’ with a thumbs up to Asami and then the couple were gone leaving Korra with ten slightly confused trainees. The blue eyed girl sighed running her fingers through her bob before looking towards the group of eyes that were on her. Obviously assessing the new trainees wasn’t a task any members of The League wanted to be doing. Korra smiled at everyone before taking a breath to begin.

‘’Sorry about that, that just a normal day here. Oh, and if you don’t think you can handle Lin back there, you should leave now, that was her on a good day.’’

That managed a few smirks and snickers from the group including Asami who was enjoying Korra’s sense of humour. Korra smiled with confidence knowing that she had already won over the group and that anything she said would be listened to with all ears. _Spirits, she is too cute._ Korra began again this time taking a slightly more serious tone.

‘’All of you that are here have already faced several rounds and challenges that had you working your butt off, these next few days will be nothing like that. The tasks I give you will be to test your limits; if I can’t see your potential, you’re out. No protesting. I’m not looking for the person with the greatest ability; I’m looking for someone who will be a major benefit for the team. Impress me enough and you’ll get a place.

Well then, if everyone’s ready, let’s get started.’’

Korra clapped her hands together and grinned widely while Asami gulped her cheeks flushing, she was wrong; this was going to be her toughest challenge yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me any opinions you have. :) Also if any parts are confusing or unclear.


	3. The Boulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't already know, the italics are thoughts. :)

Asami stood at the end of the line; she figured being the last on Korra's mind would give her a slight advantage. After running through some warm up drills and fitness tests, Korra wanted to see what kind of abilities the trainees had. One by one each trainee would step up to spar against Korra, they didn't need to win only show what tricks they had up they're sleeves. Asami was ready for this; she had never met anyone else who was able to teleport so it was a high advantage to have such a unique ability. Korra stood on an electronic training pad, one Asami had invented especially for The League. Its purpose was to monitor forms and stances so they could be evaluated after matches. The heiress couldn't help take in every little movement made by Korra, even something as simple as stressfully combing her fingers through her hair, Asami felt a lust for this tanned girl that overwhelmed her.

The first trainee was called up onto the mat and Asami’s emerald eyes focused on him, if she was going to get a place she needed to know what she was up against. The boy was short, probably only about 5 feet, a thin build and didn't really seem like the fighting type if she was being honest, she wondered how he even made it this far. A bell sounded signifying the spar had begun. The boy eyed Korra's encouraging smile before taking a firm stance, hands by his sides and eyes shut as he took in a deep breath. Asami noticed that the more air he suck in, the bigger he got. Her eyebrows perked up when the boy finally released his breath now standing at about 9 feet, his ability was to grow in size, _that's certainly interesting_. The azure eyed girls mouth grew into a large grin obviously impressed with the strange ability, after sparring for a few minutes the boy shrunk back to his normal size and took a seat against the wall now finished his part. Asami was going to need to step up her game is she wanted to get passed this round.

An hour went by and Korra had already eliminated two trainees sending them home, their ability either wasn't good enough or their sparring skills weren't up to scratch. Others abilities varied from simple fire benders to flying. While a tall bulky girl whose strength was beyond normal began sparring Korra, Asami and another girl remained in the line waiting to be called. Nerves started to take over Asami’s breathing as she fiddled with her necklace. The younger girl ahead of her clearly noticed because she spun around shooting Asami a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll do great. My father always tells me that whenever I am nervous, I am to remember the harmony of the world and how everything will work out if it's meant to."

The girl wore a mash between tans and yellows and her hair was chopped into a bob that reached just below her ears and pieces of it tied into a small bun at the back of her head. What caught Asami’s eye were the distinctive arrow tattoos that were on her head and arms. Asami’s lips tugged into a soft smile appreciating the younger girl trying to calm her down, even if the advice did seem a bit nomadic. The raven haired girl nodded rubbing her neck.

"I'll defiantly keep that in mind anytime I feel nervous. Thank you, um...”

"Jinora."

Asami was about to further her conversation with the girl before Jinora was called onto the training pad. Asami wished her good luck as she leaned against the wall folding her arms; it would be interesting to see the ability this odd girl possessed. Korra and Jinora spoke for a few moments seeming familiar with one another before both girls took their stances. Jinora made the first move as she waved her arms in a strange formation while mumbling some sort of enchantment under her breath; before Korra could react she was pushed back by a force sending her a few meters in the air only to hit the pad hard. Jinora's movements were much like an air benders yet Asami wondered what she could have been saying. Jinora continue to mumble countless things under her breath each followed by a new attack, magic...it just had to be. Again, Korra had that adorable grin on her face clearly enjoying the spar even though she was getting her ass handed to her by her younger opponent. Asami couldn't help but curl her lips into a smirk watching the girl who was supposed to be leading the trainees be defeated by one so easily, _why isn't Korra using her abilities? Maybe she wants to give Jinora a chance?_ Soon enough Korra called it quits allowing Jinora to stroll away with a satisfied smile.

"Asami, you're last up."

Korra announced as she pushed her hair back trying to ignore the bruises Jinora had given her. Asami had loved the way Korra said her name, the way it rolled off her tongue. She could listen to Korra say her name all day, even hear her moan it while Asami worked her way down to-- _Crap. Head in the game Asami._ She wasted no more time to stepping up to the pad preparing herself. Korra strolled over to her place a strong comforting hand on her shoulder; Asami could have sworn she felt sparks.

"Hey...just relax alright? Take a breath and show me what you’ve got."

Korra must of thought Asami was nervous about the spar, when actually she was more nervous about trying to keep her hands off the blue eyed girl. Asami nodded taking a breath and Korra grinned again, _does that girl ever stop smiling?_ It was cute though, that Korra was trying to put Asami at ease, it showed she had a good heart. Asami shut her eyes to focus on her breathing, and after finally getting the image of Korra’s body out of her mind she set out a battle plan. She wanted to impress Korra, show the other trainees that she wasn't prepared to finish anywhere short of first. This was her moment. The familiar bell sounded and Asami wasted no time in attacking, she kept her movements quick and hard ducking low when she needed to dodge Korra’s swings and block when she was too fast. Korra was good, like really good. She blocked all of Asami’s attempts to strike and made some sort of hit to Asami’s body two out of three times she tried. Asami needed to step it up. She waited for an opening and noticed Korra extend her leg to kick her stomach, this was her chance. Asami disappeared from Korra’s line of sight all too quickly to retreat her kick, she had teleported behind Korra and swept her leg low causing Korra to lose her balance falling flat on her back. Asami quickly teleported on top of Korra straddling her stomach, pinning her arms above her head in a sturdy position so the tanned girl couldn't move. Most of the trainees had missed it was so quick; they whispered with each other before Jinora pointed out that she could teleport. Asami quite like being on top of Korra, their bodies pressed against one another while Asami was in control, the only thing that would make this better is if they were naked. _Stop it, Asami_. Her mind was wandering again before she actually realised how close they were. Their chests synchronised in heavy breathing as Korra’s face was a mix between amusement and shock. A blushed spread across Asami’s cheeks before she climbed off Korra offering her hand out. Korra looked at her with amazed eyes; clearly Asami had done her task in impressing her. Korra soon realised everyone was staring at them before she turned bright red rubbing her neck and smiling sheepishly.

"Ahem, alright, awesome. Now let's get down to the tough stuff."

 

* * *

 

 

 Asami surrendered to her body's complaints and flopped onto her bunk. Every muscle felt like it was being stabbed ten times over; Korra had really pushed them beyond their limits today with a series of core, and strength exercises. Two trainees couldn't take anymore and had collapsed mid-session, they were booted immediately. Korra only wanted the best of the best. Another trainee, the small boy who could grow in size simply just gave up and left. That particularly infuriated Korra; she hated it when anyone gave up. Asami thought many times of listening to her screaming muscles rather than her determined mind but couldn't, she want this too badly. She had pushed on and managed to finish the session for the day, Korra seemed generally impressed with the remaining trainees work and have them an hour to rest before dinner would be ready. By the time Asami had pulled herself out of the relaxing shower and gotten ready it was already 5.45pm, but she needed to lie down even if it was for a few moments.

"Seems like you really stepped it up today, Sami."

Asami’s eyes groggily opened to Opal standing over her, a joyful expression on her face. Asami winced as she sat up brushing her hair out of her face eyeing her friend curiously.

"Hm? I would have thought you were too busy with Bolin to show any interest in me sparring, Ope."

Asami smirked teasingly as Opal rolled her eyes. Asami’s and Opals relationship mainly consisted of teasing one another; it was the way they always were.

"As a matter of fact, I _was_ too busy with Bolin to watch you. But Korra won't stop talking about you, said you pinned her before she even realised it. That takes some skills, princess."

Opal mockingly wiped a non-existent tear from her eyes and ruffled Asami’s raven locks.

"They grow up so fast."

Asami replied with a scoff flicking Opals hand away before she was pulled along to dinner. On the walk Opal seemed to get distracted by Bolin’s tongue, _gross_ , so Asami couldn't help but think about Korra’s words. Asami had really impressed her, maybe she could really do this after all, and she just had to look at Korra as a motivation rather than a distraction.

 

* * *

 

 

Korra stood leaning against the canteen doorway guiding the remaining five trainees to where they could get their meal and sit down. The canteen wasn't overly huge but held just about everything needed. The kitchen stood along the back wall where meals were cooked and served. Tables and chairs were centred of the room to hold about fifteen people at most and appliances such as coffee machines, toasters, kettles, anything really, sat along shelves running along the walls. A shut door beside the kitchen was where the food was held and where Korra had to drag Bolin out of most days. Supermarkets were generous enough to supply and deliver their cuisine once a week; food never seemed to run out. Korra smiled watching the hustle of the trainees and league members scurry around to grab their meals while about six different conversations held in the room, she had always liked the canteen, it was where everyone came together once a day. Lin snapped Korra out of her daydream when she began speaking; Korra hadn't even notice her walk up to her.

"So, see anyone promising, kid?"

Korra glanced at Asami sitting at a table chatting to Opal and Bolin; smiling to herself she nodded to Lin.

"There's a few. Definitely some potential, I'll take tomorrow morning for more evaluation and then I'll make my decision."

"Good. I found out that Su sent Kuvira on a solo Intel mission without realising she was needed here, she'll be back to help you tomorrow."

"Great! Whelp I'm going to grab some dinner if you'll excuse me, Lin."

Truthfully she wasn't all that hungry; she just wanted an excuse to talk to the girl who had so effortlessly pinned her. She grabbed an apple from a basket and plopped down at the table beside Bolin, sitting across from Asami. She shot a smile her way taking a large bite from her apple mumbling as she spoke.

"Hey guys. Did I miss much today?"

Opal bit her lip while Bolin blushed smiling innocently. Coming to the realisation Korra scrunched her nose and shook her head.

"Gross. Forget I asked."

Korra’s reaction made Asami giggle which then caused Korra’s heart to skip a beat. _Spirits, what has gotten into me?_ Before she could stop herself from staring, Asami smirked leaning forward on her elbows arching a brow at the now blushing Korra.

"If you're going to stare for so long, you might as well take a picture."

Bolin and Opal both erupted in laughter clearly amused by Korra's loss of words and embarrassment. She would normally shoot them a glare but she couldn't take her eyes away from Asami even though the heiress pointed out that she was. It was a few moments before Korra realised she hadn't replied, snapping herself out of the trance she blushed brighter rubbing her neck laughing nervously desperately searching her mind for an excuse.

"Sorry! I was just...I Erm- well uh...you're necklace! I was looking at your necklace. It’s nice."

A sigh of relief escaped her, which was a plausible enough excuse to be staring. Asami, seeming to not believe Korra played along anyway, she brought her fingertips up to trace the pendant smiling softly but Korra could have sworn she saw a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Thank you, it was my mothers."

Korra was about to ask about Asami's mother when Opal chimed in smugly raising a questionable brow at the still red girl.

"I thought you weren't into jewellery Kor, why would ya be looking at her necklace?"

Bolin held in snickers as Asami’s lips curled into an amused smile, Spirits she wanted to kiss that smile off her face. It seemed Asami liked teasing Korra as much as Bolin and Opal did. Korra opened her mouth for a defence just as the clock hit 7.30pm. She smiled mumbling to thank the Spirits under her breath and stood up from the table clearing her throat.

"All trainees clean up and head to the gym.

Sorry guys, duty calls."

She winked at Opal glad she was able to retreat from that conversation and strolled to the training room to set up for a new exercise.

 

* * *

 

 The trainees filed into the gym just beside the courts where Korra stood holding a basketball. She nodded to begin once the last boy entered. Noting the tired and exhausted bodies that stood in front of her she laughed lightly.

"Alright don't worry; we're here for some fun. Call it team building I guess. You guys are just going to be playing some three on two basketball, I know it's uneven but it's not for testing so don't worry about the score. Oh, and no abilities are to be used."

She pointed to a fairly large trainee who liked to call himself 'The Boulder' whatever that was supposed to mean, a short stocky girl and another pretty tall blonde placing them on one team. Asami was then placed on the apposing team with Jinora. Rules were set and the game began. Korra stood with her back against the wall to watch the trainees attempting to play the game. She really didn't care if they could dribble without a foul, score a slam dunk or even score at all. She wanted to see how well everyone worked together as a team. Jinora and Asami moved pretty fluidly together, passing when necessary and not hogging the ball just to score themselves. When the held the ball they weren't always able to score with the two other tall trainees on the other team yet they never gave up or complained, they just played. The other team weren't doing so well however, their play basically consisted of 'The Boulder' snatching the ball out of anyone's hand to try score himself, even though he missed half of the time. Korra have him some time to hopefully correct his mistake but by the time he kneed Jinora in the stomach while taking a layup she had had enough. She held two fingers to her lips blowing to make a whistle sound causing the game to stop. She helped Jinora off the ground making sure she was good and looked towards the accusing trainee.

"Boulder, pebble, whatever you like to be called. You’re out, pack your things."

The four remaining trainees stood surprised that Korra had cut him from the team, although they all knew he deserved it. The Boulder also showed a look of disbelief before he broke into a loud obnoxious laugh.

"The Boulder being kicked from the team! That is very amusing!"

"I'm not kidding, you've clearly shown that you can't work with a team and only do things for your own gain, I don't need someone selfish like that as a team mate."

His faced dropped into an angry frown and Korra knew this wasn't going to end well. She had to admit he was much larger than her and stronger, not to mention his ability to turn himself into any known material just by touching it, if this was going to end badly it would be tough.

‘’The Boulder will not be dismissed by a puny little girl! Arg!’’

Following a loud grunt, The Boulder lunged forward attempting to grab at Korra but she was too quick, she ducked his large fisted and jolted forward sliding on her knees through his legs managing to kick the back of his knee buying her a little time. Instinctively the trainees took defence to protect their trainer but Korra told them to stay out of it, the last thing she needed was a full out war under her watch. The debated but eventually gave into the order of going to get help; at least Korra would know they would be safe. Meanwhile, The Boulder had found a weapon made of steel and had transformed his entire body into that substance, this definitely wasn’t good. He ran at Korra balling his hands into fists and bringing them down from above to crush her, he was on a full out rampage by now. She didn’t want to hurt him, he was one of the good guys, he was just angry and it wasn’t like she could hurt him if she wanted to, he was made of steel for Spirits sake! The best thing was to dodge his attacks and make him tired just enough so someone with a powerful ability could take him out, being human had its limits. Luckily she had speed on her side and rolled out of the way dodging any attack he could throw at her. He was smashing up quite a bit though and she scowled at him frustrated.

‘’You need to stop now before you hurt someone, if you continue we will have to arrest yo—‘’

She was cut off when his large metallic fist managed to make contact with her chest, _dammit how he catch me off guard like that_. Under the force of the steel she heard a few bones crack before she was sent half way across the room only a pile of training equipment breaking her fall. She winced trying to gather where she was from blurred vision; she heard ringing in her eyes as she timidly touched her fingers to the gash she felt on her forehead from the landing. _Crap_. The ground shook as The Boulder stomped over toward her, she managed to roll onto her back looking around for anything that could save her life, when she noticed the pool. With burning pain she sat up scooting backwards till she reached the edge of the pool, if she could manage to tip him into the pool he’d sink and be forced to shed the steel, which would be her chance to strike if the impact didn’t kill her first. She could try to roll to the side but she knew with her condition she wouldn’t be quick enough. The Boulder strode closer and Korra smirked trying to tempt him.

‘’Hey pebble boy! Is that really the as fast as you can go? Ha! At this rate my grandma would have done more damage than you!’’

She laughed and gritted her teeth ready for impact as The Boulder ran toward her ready to smash her with his fist again, luckily not realising he would fall in too. He was about two meters away when she heard a familiar voice shout her name.

‘’Korra!’’

As before, it all happened in a number of seconds before Korra could fully register it. The Boulder fist had been inches away from her body when Asami appeared at her side grabbing her wrist, this time Korra had vanished with her, to the doorway where Lin, Opal and Bolin stood. Asami had teleported with her, and most likely saved her life. Her ears perked up when she heard a loud splash and her head spun towards the pool only to cause stars to blur her vision again, a groan of pain escaped her lips and she felt a soft hand on her cheek guiding her to face front. When the stars cleared she was met with a smiling Asami at her side, she grinned lying back unable to bare the pain of sitting up anymore.

‘’Thanks for the save, Sato. All you need is armour and you’d fit the part perfectly… Where’s The Boulder?’’

‘’Don’t worry, you’re plan worked, he fell into the pool and changed back into his normal form, Lin’s dealing with him now.’’

In the background Korra heard a furious Lin release her wrath on a pleading almost crying Boulder; she couldn’t help but laugh, she had never been happier to hear Lin so angry. Opal came behind Korra helping her to her feet; it was handy to have a friend with heighted strength.

‘’Spirits Korra, I’m surprised you managed to stay conscious after a hit like that.’’

‘’Trust me I’m on the verge, Ope.’’

Opal and Bolin assured Asami that they would take care of Korra and that she was to meet back with the other trainees in the canteen. Asami nodded at the orders and smiled softly as Korra mouthed another ‘thank you’ before turning a corner. Asami ran both of her hands through her hair sighing as she could finally relax. She hadn’t even been here 24 hours and already so much had happened, she could only image what it would be like to have a permanent position which she couldn't help but grin at. _Feels like home._  


	4. Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newest member of The League is chosen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I needed to rewrite the fight scene a few time's just to get it right. :)

 

* * *

  
  
Dim lights held on the roof of the gym purposely for late night sessions. If felt nice to have the entire floor to herself, there was something peaceful about it. Asami stretched her aching muscles and placed wraps around her hands before squaring up to the punching bag unleashing a series of strikes from every direction. Over a half hour passed but she didn't surrender until her muscles haulted into an agonising burn, she needed to relax them for her fight later today, no point burning herself out now. She glanced at the clock above, it was almost time for breakfast. A shower and some food would do her some good. She pulled her hair out of her ponytail, drenched in sweat as she strolled back towards the changing rooms, even something as simple as lifting her arm hurt like hell. She was busy wondering if The League had their own personal musses when she heard the low sound of grunting and fists connecting with a boxing bag coming from further down a hallway. Curiosity got the better of her and she rounded the corner to where the more private training areas were, she considered just leaving the person alone but there was familiarity in the noises she was hearing, maybe it was Opal? The heiress stepped past a half open door where her eyes immediately wandered to the persons abs, Korras abs. She was covered by nothing more than a blue sports bra and training shorts which fit neatly around her muscles. Her chest and stomach were covered in bruises and the gash on her forehead was stitched up. She admired how hard Korra was working, refusing to hold back on training just because she was injured. The raven haired girl realised she must of looked like a stalker gleaming in by the doorway, so she stepped into the smaller gym smirking at the tanned girl.

"Wow, by those moves I wouldn't of even guessed you could get your ass handed to you so easily by 'The Boulder''

She grinned as Korra's face turned into a scoff at the comment.

"Har, har very funny, Sato. And here I thought you might have a little sympathy for me."

Between her pouted lips Korra's words came out in  staggered breaths as she wiped her face with a towel, gulping down half of her bottle of water. Asami smiled walking over to Korra and leaning down so she could examine the bruises more closely, she poked a particularly black and blue part of her side only to get a wince in response.

"What's the damage?"

Korra scrunched up her up her nose and furrowed her brows attempting to remember how many injuries she sustained.

"Hmm I think it was something like 3 cracked ribs, a fractured collar bone and a light concussion. Nothing major."

"Nothing major?! How are you even standing right now?"

Korra laughed at Asami's concern for her and sat down on a bench perched against the wall patting the place beside her.

"Don't worry I'm fine, Asami. You haven't met Zhu Li yet, she's our medic of sorts... She has the ability to heal people. It's not immediate but depending on the injury it takes a few hours to heal, or could be days. Like I said it depends on the injury. My bones are healing as we speak, the only thing that kinda stings now is those bruises."

Asami examined the girl as she explained, her blue eyes lit up as she spoke, strands of her damp hair continuously falling into her face and her body glistened with sweat, Asami had to lick her dry lips and try keep her eyes away from Korra's exposed skin.

"Wow...that's pretty amazing. I'd love to meet Zhu Li."

"As soon as you win your fight I'll introduce you to everyone, don't worry."

Korra really believed in her, that made a smile take over Asami's mouth as she nodded in response.

"I'm not exactly supposed to be helping the trainees but how about we spar for a bit so I can give you some tips?"

Korra stood up grinning as she walked over to a training mat raising a brow at Asami.

"Unless you're too chicken, Sato?"

Korra laughed and shivers were sent through Asami's body, it's like this girl was a trigger to sensations Asami hadn't felt before. Asami smirked back taking her place from across Korra.

"Funny how I'm the one that pinned you last time."

"Pft, I was going easy on you."

With that Asami teleported behind Korra but her move had been anticipated and Korra grabbed her wrist flipping her over body to hit the ground hard. Asami winced and rolled backwards getting back to her feet quickly.

"Never teleport the same place twice, your ability is only effective when it's an surprise attack, switch it up a bit."

Asami nodded at the tip stepping forward to strike at Korra who blocked and retaliated with a low kick, Asami caught her foot and pushed back causing Korra to stumble. She took this as her chance and teleported away from the tanned girls line of view, she appeared again over head tackling from above, again pinning Korra under her body. She grew a little frustrated that Korra wasn't using her ability to fight back, did she think Asami was weak and couldn't handle it? She kept her hold on Korra to catch her breath and ask the girl.

"Why are you holding back? Use your ability."

Korra laughed and smiled up at Asami, which made her even more frustrated.

"It's not funny, I'm not weak Korra. I can handle it."

She almost growled in her comment and didn't expect Korra to flip their body's so that the short girl now sat on Asamis chest, knees pinning her arms and Korra's hands either side of her face. If she wasn't so pissed she would of really enjoyed this moment. Korra frowned slightly looking at Asami seriously.

"I never said you were, you're far from weak Asami. I'm not using any abilities because I don't have any, I'm human."

_She's human...Spirits Asami you're an idiot._

"Oh. I-I'm sorry I just figured that you were on The League you'd have an ability and I...sorry..."

She was nervous now, as her anger faded her breath hitched at their position. She smiled sheepishly attempting to free her hand and accidentally shouldered Korra's arm causing it to give way as her body collapsed onto Asami's, their faces inches apart. Asami could of sworn her heart stopped working at that moment. A blush had crossed Korra's cheeks and both girl swallowed hard in anticipation. Asami's mouth had gone dry, she noticed Korra glancing at her lips, did Korra want to kiss her as much as she did? _Only one way to find out._ Asami leaned up brushing her lips against Korra's dry ones, she was about to seal the kiss when Korra quickly backed away scrambling to her feet. Asami sat up a defeated pain in her chest, too embarrassed to look Korra in the eye.

"I'll...see you at your fight Asami, good luck."

With that Korra was gone, and Asami was left cursing herself over her stupid actions. Not only had she messed things up with a possible new friend, she most likely ruined her chances of making it into The League. _Spirits, Asami._

 

* * *

  
  
Kuvira pulled down the cloth from her mouth exposing her skin to the warmth of the base, it was much more comforting then the icy winds of Greenland. She had just returned from her mission and to say she was exhausted was an understatement, what she would do just to spend an hour in a hot shower. But she had other responsibilities to tend to, she made a mental note not to do anything tomorrow though. Dumping her pack on the canteen table she rummaged around the kitchen for leftover breakfast made by Bolin, a bowl of hot soup sounded perfect. She was busy heating up her meal when Lin entered through the doorway, she didn't even make the effort to look up. Su was the one who she took orders from, Kuvira just saw Lin as a control seeking maniac who wouldn't hesitate to try rule the earth kingdom and appoint herself a stupid name like 'The Great Uniter', that was just her opinion.

"You do realise you've missed all your training duties yesterday, you expect everyone to just pick up your slack, kid?"

Lin didn't like Kuvira either, probably mainly because Lin could never intimidate or scare her. Kuvira leaned back against the counter folding her arms to match Lin's, she shrugged and yawned letting her fatigue taking advantage in this case.

"If you've a problem with where I was, talk to Su."

Kuvira wasn't in the mood for this usual argument, she just wanted to eat her food and report back to Su so she could then sleep. She poured her heated soup into a cup and wrapped her still cold hands around the mug to heat herself up. By now Lin was debating how to reply and began walking over to Kuvira. She stopped in front of her eyeing Kuvira's absent attitude.

"Listen here you little brat. Suyin and I are both commanders of this team and if you want to stay on it you best listen to both of us. Now you better get your ass to the training floor for the final fights or me and you are going to have some serious issues." Both woman remained stern in facial expressions, neither wanted to break and neither of them would. The communicator on Kuvira's belt began to buzz and she glanced down checking her message, Su wanted an update, without hesitation she pushed passed Lin making her way to Su's office.

 

* * *

  
  
"This is everything?"

"I searched every inch of that place, this is all that's left."

Kuvira indicated to the files and pieces of half burned pages within Su's hands. She could see the older woman wasn't happy with the result, Kuvira had to admit she did expect to find more to salvage amoung the wreckage. Su looked frustrated and worried which put Kuvira on edge.

"I could go back and check again, maybe I missed something?"

"No no...you've done enough Kuvira, thank you."

"Anytime, Su. Oh but you better let your sister know in future, you know she already hates my guts."

"Right. I apologise, a lot is on my mind right now."

Kuvira nodded and placed a hand on Su's shoulder at an attempt of comfort, which wasn't her strong point.

"We'll dig deeper and find more, don't worry."

Lin smiled sadly at Kuvira grateful for her attempt to help, Kuvira was loyal and trustworthy she looked upon her as a sister, even if Lin didn't see her that way. Kuvira was family.

 

* * *

  
  
"You kissed her!?"

"No! Well...almost but technically no..."

"Technically? Wow Sami, couldn't keep it in your pants one da- _ouch_!''

Opal grumbled under her breath rubbing her arm from the sudden punch. It wasn't her fault Asami had been here a little over a day and had already fallen head over heels for Korra. She had just barley finished her breakfast when Asami pulled her into the pantry to tell Opal how much she screwed up.

"It will be fine, Sami. Knowing Korra she probably just didn't want to make your first kiss with her in a gym, she's gooey romantic like that. Just impress her during your fight and you got this."

"Maybe you're right, Ope. I'll just keep my head in game and avoid her for now... I'm gonna head to the steam room to relax. See you after lunch and...thanks, you always know how to calm me down."

Opal grinned smugly nodding her head in agreement, she was a great friend. They stepped out of the pantry as Opal said goodbye to Asami. She was nudged playfully in the side by a familiar handsome boyfriend of yours.

"Secret snacking in the pantry without me babe? You know that's my thing"

He groaned and put on his best puppy face, which was pretty damn good. Opal rolled her eyes giggling sweetly and pecked Bolins lips.

"You know I'd never, Bo. Asami was just telling me some gossip about her and Korra."

"Oooooo tell me Opal! Pleaseeeeeee I promise I won't tell anyone."

She laughed at Bolin, seeing a guy as built as him dance around like a 12 year old girl was more than amusing, it was also one of the reasons she loved him so much, he was never afraid to express his emotions. She finally caved into his begging and pulled him into the pantry to tell him, closing the door and dragging him away from the snacks.

 

* * *

  
  
"Time?"

"46 seconds."

"Spirits..."

Korra mumbled under her breath amazed by the swiftness of Jinora's battle, it had taken her all of 46 seconds to take down her opponent. Given that her ability was powerful, but Korra saw strategy within her attacks, they had been made with purpose instead of just raw power, Jinora was amazing for her age. Apparently the rest of The League thought so too, she could hear murmurs behind her believing that Jinora may very well be their newest member. It was tradition that the team would watch the final battles, it was a fun way to bet on trainees but ultimately the final decision was up to whoever had been training them all weekend, which was Korra and supposedly Kuvira if she ever showed up. Not even Lin could over rule their choice, it was just the way it was. Korra stood leaning forward over the railings that looked down on the arena, the top area gave a perfect view to examine the fight and watching Asami wasn't a bad sight either. She scrunched her face up in thought having a mental debate with herself, she wasn't sure if Asami tried to kiss her to win herself a place or that she actually liked Korra, but that was ridiculous, they barley knew each other. She wasn't being paranoid with the whole 'sleeping with the boss to get the job' thing, it happened before. It had been a few years back when Kuvira was to choose the new member, some guy thought flirting his way into the team was a good idea, Kuvira actually believed him for a few days but quickly caught on, Spirits was he sorry. So she couldn't help but think that it was Asami's intention, which is the reason she quickly scurried. Although Korra couldn't help but give the raven haired girl the benefit of the doubt and would let her fight decide her position here. As soon as Zhu Li gave an okay on the poor kid who Jinora had just humiliated, Korra called for the next two trainees to prepare. She heard Bolin and Opal place a few bets that Asami will win, Korra had full confidence that she would. Sakura was powerful though, her ability was something unique and if used the correct way she could be unstoppable, but Sakura was slow, needed to work on her reflexes and her strategy, Korra noticed she had a habit to lash out whenever she saw an opening which was bad. Asami on the other hand was the opposite, although her ability had limits the heiress was fast, intelligent, accurate, fit...beautiful...amazing... _dammit Korra._

"What's wracking in that pretty little head of yours?"

Kuvira threw the blue eyed girl a questionable look as she leaned against the railings at Korra's side. Taking notice of her friend Korra smiled and laughed grinning at the other girl.

"Just thinking about how much you owe me for leaving me alone with ten trainees all day, you do realise I almost got squished?"

Korra turned her body to face Kuvira's a pout resting on her lips attempting to play off Kuvira's guilty side. Kuvira gave her an amused smirk shaking her head.

"Squished huh? Anyone get that on tape? I'd love to see it."

Korra growled playfully nudging the other girl before facing back toward the arena.

"There's three left, Jinora who can control magic, she powerful and smart. Definitely at the top right now. Then there is these two, Sakura is an animal shifter and Asami is a teleporter."

"Asami's the one who kissed you right? Hm she's cute."

"W-what..?"

Korra had turned a shade of red looking at Kuvira with shocked eyes probably wondering how she found out. Kuvira chuckled.

"Bolin and Opal have big mouths. You do realise you can't pick her just because you like her? Right?"

"I know. And I'm not going to, the reason I'll pick her is if she's capable for the team."

"So she's good?"

"She pinned me pretty quick, so yeah, she's good."

Kuvira didn't buy it, she wanted to see how Asami held under pressure, she couldn't help but smirk at the plan forming in her head. She peered down making sure Asami was peering up at the two, once she caught her attention Kuvira grabbed Korra by the waist pulling her into a swift deep kiss holding her tight until Asami looked away. Korra looked dazed as Kuvira took her place back over the railings as if nothing had happened, finally Korra spoke up.

"Mind explaining the sudden outburst..?"

"Asami likes you. She's gonna be pissed that I'm kissing you and that's going to distract her, if she still does well I'll be impressed."

Korra grumbled and ran her fingers through her hair, her and Kuvira had always had a flirty relationship, kisses here and there sometimes a few hook ups but it was harmless, they were both best friends and wanted nothing more than to stay like that, some extra benefits on the side never hurt. Still, she didn't want to hurt Asami...there was nothing she could do now except watch to see if Kuv's experiment failed or not.  
  
Asami was preparing for her fight when she glanced up noticing Korra talking to a girl she hadn't met before, she was tall, had a strong build and a stunning face. Her hair was pulled back in a plait out of her face to expose her features. Was everyone on this team drop dead gorgeous? She smiled softly noticing the girl glance her way and then turn her head to kiss Korra. Asami felt dread wash over her and she quickly looked away pretending to tie her lace. Who was that girl and why did she get to kiss Korra? Asami was jealous. She considered the thought of the green eyed girl being Korra's girlfriend but surely Opal would of mentioned that. Asami was just frustrated that she wasn't the one who could put her hands all over Korra. She brushed off her envy and focused on the task at hand, she had her strategy and she was going to win. The bell soon sounded after and Sakura wasted no time into shifting into a rhino charging straight for Asami, she smirked and ran straight for the animal only to teleport at the last second reappearing at the side of the rhino using her force of the run to knock the beast over on it's side. She stumbled slightly from the impact to where she felt a snake coil around her leg and up her body, a sharp sting of pain over took her whole right arm before she managed teleport out of her grip. She caught her breath at the edge of the arena unable to rest to examine her now throbbing arm. Did that damn snake bite her? Sakura was on her again as a lion clawing and chomping its jaw with any chance she could get, Asami managed to weave and teleport away landing a few hits on the large cat. She stumbled backwards feeling nausea and dizziness engulf her body. What the hell is going on? Before she could realise an elephant trunk had smacked her across the back sending her flying a few yards. She cursed at the pain determined to stand back up. She wasn't going to lose. Still with every movement she felt as if her body was going to seize. Sakura was closing in on her again appearing as a lion, she was predictable. Asami flipped over the lion kicking out it's back legs and spinning to land another hit to her face. Wounded, Sakura needed a breath to shift back into her human self. This was her chance. Asami stepped forward to deliver the final blow to a dazed Sakura when her legs failed to work for her. She collapsed onto her knees and felt a searing pain coursing through her blood stream. She doubled over onto her hands finding it hard to breath and dark spots take over her line of vision. Her ears were ringing and she could barley make out how Sakura was mocking how weak she was, _fuck stay awake_. She heard arguing around her coming closer just as her body gave way as she collapsed to the floor. Barley conscious she felt strong arms pick her up holding her close, the last thing she could make out was bright blue eyes shining down on her before darkness took over.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Asami closed the gap between her and Korra’s lips entwining their fingers together in a heated passion, she had pinned the shorter girl against the wall holding her hands in place asserting her control as her tongue glided and danced over the tanned exposed skin. Her heart raced out of her chest and she loved that feeling, the feeling of Korra whimpering at her touch. Her movement’s where interrupted when she heard a loud laugh from behind her. Startled, Asami spun around to find the girl Korra had been kissing earlier just standing there laughing at her with a smug grin. Then Korra began to laugh, they were laughing at Asami together.

‘’She actually thought I’d want to kiss her! Isn’t that hilarious?’’

Korra remarked and that stung Asami, hard. Korra and the girl left Asami alone, feeling abandoned like she has so many times in her life. The pain of loneliness faded and was replaced with the searing sting of the bite on her arm again, her eyes shot open and she was hit with the realisation of reality. She hadn’t been intensely making out with Korra; she was lying in a bed, a hospital bed from what she could tell. Her body hurt like hell and she could barely move and inch, she took a few breaths gathering her memories and took a chance in attempting to sit up only to be lightly pressed back by someone. Asami blinked a few times clearing her vision and smiled when she was met by her friend Opal returning a smile down at her.

‘’Hey Ope…’’

‘’Hey there princess, take it easy alright? Your body is still healing.’’

She replied with a mumble finding herself too exhausted to talk right now, she just wanted to sleep. She heard a light snore beside her which peeked her curiosity causing her to look across at the other end of the room. Sprawled over a chair, arms and legs dangling over the arms while her head rested against the wall Korra lay sleeping peacefully.

‘’She’s been by your side since you passed out you know? Said she felt guilty as hell not realising you were bitten before it was nearly too late.’’

Opal frowned slightly remembering how much she was freaking out while Zhu Li attempted to extract the venom from Asami. Korra however had remained calm and done anything she could to assist Zhu Li and whatever they did had worked. Given Asami would need a few days to recover of course. Asami had already drifted back off to sleep and Opal left her to rest with a kiss on the forehead.

 

* * *

 

 

When Asami woke again it was dark out, she must have passed out for hours. She felt a little more like herself, some of the pain had subsided and she even managed to sit up noticing Korra tapping her foot nervously staring at the ground in concentration.

‘’Korra?’’

The short haired girls head bolted up in hearing Asami’s voice her grin was big and she walked over to sit by her bedside.

‘’How are you feeling? Do you need me to get you anything? How about some food? You’re probably hungry by now and I was ju-‘’

‘’Korra. I’m fine for now, thank you.’’

Korra smiled sheepishly rubbing her neck. She rambled when she was nervous, another adorable quality. Asami shifted in her bed and picked and the sheets sighing.

‘’I’m really sorry about trying to kiss you before. It was out of line and I put you in a bad position, I hope you don’t hate me for it. And don’t worry as soon as I can walk I’ll be out of the base and out of your hair. I am curious though…did Jinora or Sakura win the next match?’’

Asami raised a brow at Korra’s confused expression. Maybe mentioning the kiss wasn’t the best plan but she needed to get it out of her system. Korra frowned and shook her head taking a breath.

‘’The only reason I pulled away from the kiss was because it wouldn’t be fair to make my decision for a new team member if I was attracted to one… I just didn’t want to make it complicated, Sami.’’

‘’Oh. I assumed it was to do with something with that girl you were kissing earlier…’’

Korra chuckled and smiled amused at the heiress, yep her dream is coming true, Korra is laughing at her.

‘’That was Kuvira, we’re friends. She heard that you tried to kiss me and wanted to see if you could hold up under pressure if you were distracted and well, you proved her wrong.’’

‘’Oh…’’

‘’As for the final match, there was none. Sakura was lucky all I did was fracture her jaw.’’

‘’You…fractured her jaw?’’

Asami stared wide eyed at the girl in front of her, she couldn’t believe that Korra had taken defence over Asami so willingly, she felt a pang of satisfaction that that ogre got what was coming to her.

‘’Asami she almost killed you…and didn’t even think twice about it. So yes, I fractured her jaw.’’

‘’Well I’m sure Jinora will make a great new addition to the team, she’s an amazing person.’’

She complimented Jinora with complete honestly, she was glad that if at least she didn’t make the team, someone who truly deserved it did. Korra nodded and grinned reaching into her pocket rooting around for something.

‘’Mhmm she sure will. But I mean, so will you.’’

Korra handed Asami a communicator and a silver badge inscribed with her name and The League on it. She was shocked. Was Korra playing some sort of sick joke on her? She ran her thumb over the badge admiring its shine before beaming up at Korra who had the biggest grin on her face.

‘’But I lost…how…?’’

‘’I told you it’s about skill, not the best ability. If it wasn’t for that venom you would have had her beat. While you were resting Lin told me to choose who I wanted as the new member, I couldn’t have picked you…even though I really wanted to, it just would have caused suspicion because of the kiss so I chose Jinora. But then Kuvira chose you, said she was impressed like hell with your fight and well…it took a while to convince Lin but she let both of you join. So, Asami Sato, welcome to The League.’’

 

* * *

 

 

Zaheer sat at his desk, staring in deep concentration at the files laid out on the table. Nothing added up, which frustrated him further. It had been years and still no sign of him. His phone rang snapping his attention away from the papers, he growled into the microphone irritated by the interruption.

‘’What is it?’’

‘’Two? No, no I can still deal with them.’’

‘’Make certain you are not caught snooping around. I did not have you build their trust for years as a member just to mess it all on a slip up.’’

‘’Good. Keep me informed, and don’t do anything stupid.’’

Zaheer hung up and continued to read the files mumbling to himself.

‘’Where the hell are you Avatar…’’

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Do you like where the story is leading or is it too...hm I don't know. Any comments or criticism is useful. Don't be afraid to say what you really like or hate about it. It help's me write better. Oh and what do you guys think about the different characters point of views?


	5. The Red Lotus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the delay! :( Stupid file didn't save and I had to start again (I was uber pissed).  
> Anyway here's the chapter, and as always, enjoy reading it :D

"Okay, if everyone could just gather around we can get started with introductions."

Su smiled brightly at everyone as they formed in a messy semi-circle around her. It had been a few days since the fight and with Asami almost fully back to strength and Jinora finally getting permission from her protective father to join; they were both finally ready to meet the team. Everyone was assembled to the lounge area where Su and Lin stood at the top of the room along with a very nervous looking Jinora and Asami. Lin wasn't too happy about accepting two new members at once, it hadn't been done before and that was for a reason. There was a certain flow of The League that needed to be thought and an extra person adds to difficulty. But Korra had assured Lin that Asami would be her responsibility, that she would mentor and train the teleporter herself. Su coughed loudly to grabs everyone's attention as she beamed speaking like a proud mother.

"I'd like everyone to meet our newest members. Asami, a teleporter and Jinora who is a magician. I'm sure you all saw their fights and were just as impressed as me."

Su looked at them both before nodding towards the tall man at the edge of the group. He grinned maniacally which matched his messy hair and curled moustache.

"Varrick of Varrick Global Industries! But I'm sure you've heard of me."

He twirled his moustache between his fingers shooting a competitive wink towards Asami before continuing. She was aware of Varrick; he was her competition in marketing. He swung his arms to gesture to the short woman standing beside him; she was almost the complete opposite of Varrick himself. Short, quiet, neat, less...eccentric.

"And this wonderful lady is my wife/assistant! Zhu Li! Do the thing!"

The woman nodded and walked behind Varrick holding out her arms as if preparing to catch something. Asami was confused which the team seemed to be amused by; they were clearly used to this...exotic behaviour of this oddly paired couple. She could help but smile though; they brought an exciting atmosphere to the room. Varrick had crossed his arms over his chest still grinning with all teeth before he shut his eyes in deep concentration. Suddenly his body went limp and he fell backwards into Zhu Li's arms, she was really confused now. _What the hell happened?_ Jinora looked at Asami in equal confusion while Zhu Li laid Varrick's body lightly on the ground. The television screen on the side wall flashed on out of nowhere to show an image of Varrick, he held out his arms looking out at the new members.

"Pretty amazing ability, right!? Zhu Li! What are you doing? Get my body off of the floor! Don't you know that jacket is silk???"

He sighed frustrated rubbing the bridge of his nose while Zhu Li grumbled under her breath dragging him onto the couch.

Asami was amazed. Varrick was in the television, he was a part of technology, living in a cyber-world. She slowly walked over to the screen tapping the glass to make sure it wasn't an illusion.

"Don't believe it huh kid? Well watch this!"

With a flash he vanished from the TV. Her phone began to buzz loudly, and when she pulled it out of her pocket Varrick was lounging around on her home screen. She stared at her phone in disbelief as he began to root through some of her emails.

"Hey! Get out of there!"

She growled shaking her phone trying to figure out how to remove this pest. Su smiled and spoke up leaning over Asami’s shoulder to take the phone.

"That's enough now Varrick, return to your body."

She handed the still flabbergasted Asami back her phone and chuckled lightly.

"We call it pixel jumping. Varrick can upload his mind to any electronic device allowing him access to any file in the world. You can see why we keep him around."

Varrick awoke a few moments later taking his place back with the team; Zhu Li fixed her glasses and stood beside him. Su continued on down the line.

"You're already familiar with Zhu Li and her healing abilities. Both Varrick and Zhu Li are stationed here, they very rarely are sent out into the field. Next up is B-"

"The one and only Bolin of course!"

Bolin pointed to himself smugly before Opal elbowed him knocking him back to his non famous reality. He smiled shyly rubbing his neck in an apologetic manner before grinning towards the two girls.

"My ability is um well...pyrotechnics of sorts. I can create and control explosions; I'm pretty sweet at handling a gun too. It's better if I just show you guys!" He smiled excitedly preparing his stance before Su quickly intervened.

" _Maybe_ that's not the best idea. Remember when you tried to show off for Opal last year and set the building on fire?"

Su crossed her arms raising a suggestive eyebrow at Bolin reminding him not to make the same mistake twice.

"Oh yeah...I guess I'll show you girls some other time."

He smiled, and Asami thought his presence would really cheer anyone up on a bad day, she was looking forward to get to know him better. Su spoke again indicating the taller boy standing beside Bolin, he was gorgeous. Simply his jet black hair and toned features gave him that typical handsome bad boy look which Asami had to admit; she had a bit of a weak spot for.

"Mako is Bolin’s brother."

Asami tried not to look like an idiot smiling goofily at the boy, his hands were shoved in his pocket and half his mouth was ducked down behind a red scarf, obviously he wasn't as confident as Bolin, or he really didn't care.

"I can manipulate electrical currents in the air to create arrows for my bow."

He removed the bow that was slung across his back and held it in his left hand. He then rubbed his fingers together in his right hand for a few moments before pulling back the string slowly to show a blurred formation of an arrow made up of what looked like electricity. He aimed it at a window that was partially open and released the arrow of energy. It slung through the gap in the window and sliced through a tree in seconds. Again, Asami was amazed. She never knew such powerful abilities existed. Mako slung his bow back over his shoulder and stuffed his hands in his pockets again. Asami must have had a permanent expression of amazement on her face because Korra hadn't stopped laughing at her since they began. After that day that Korra had told her she made the team the azure eyed girl seemed to disappear, she never visited Asami again while she was in the medical room and she hadn't seen or even spoke to Korra until today. It was odd really, but Asami couldn't really expect anything more, it wasn't like they were best friends or anything. She was knocked off her train of thought when Opal began to explain to Jinora how her speed, strength and senses were heightened. She even demonstrated by effortlessly lifting Bolin into her arms, causing him to blush embarrassed. Of course Asami had already known all this about her friend. Next up was a young boy around the same age as Jinora, they were only about a year or so younger than the rest of the team. She had noticed the two blushing at each other for a few minutes now and she made it her secret mission to set them up, they'd make a great couple. Kai shyly introduced himself before vanishing from thin air, Asami blinked a few times. _Can he teleport too?_ She looked over to see Jinora being lifted into the air by...nothing? _What?_ Then it clicked in her head, Kai could cloak himself. He confirmed her assumption when he reappeared as the one who was holding Jinora up; the poor girl had turned red by this stage.

"Of course you know Korra."

Korra grinned and waved at her almost like a child, Asami giggled and waves back lightly.

"And last up is Kuv- um...Where is Kuvira?"

Everyone glanced around for the girl and Korra threw Su a shrug. Asami noticed Opal concentrating on something before she spoke up.

"She's in the shower; I can hear the water running."

"I'll get her"

Korra jogged lightly in a direction Asami assumed was the bathroom. While waiting, everyone began chatting, beginning their new friendships with the new members. Asami could see Opal giggling to herself and raised a questionable eyebrow.

"Wait for it, you'll hear Kuvira in 3...2...1...”

Perfectly in countdown yelling could be heard from the hallway around the corner by the voice she assumed was Kuvira's.

"Like hell am I coming out, I'm enjoying my damn shower! Now unless you're gonna join me get the hell out, blue!"

Lin rolled her eyes dramatically while everyone else smirked and laughed finding it amusing. She could hear more yelling and struggling while Opal laughed.

"They're like an old married couple at times; it's like watching a sitcom."

Korra walked back out to the lounge a few minutes later, dumping a pile of clothes on the ground along with a key card. Her clothes were soaking wet and she pushed her dripping hair out of her face smiling at Su.

"She'll be out right now."

On cue, Kuvira angrily stomped out towards Korra, only a towel wrapped around her. She reached for the key before Korra snatched it up.

"Nuh uh. You'll get your bedroom key back when you introduce yourself to our new members."

She smiled evilly at the pissed off girl gesturing towards the new members. Kuvira huffed glaring at Korra.

"Fine. Game on blue eyes."

"I'm Kuvira, and my ability is to..."

Kuvira's skin started to morph into something else until she looked exactly like Korra.

"...shapeshift."

She even sounded like Korra. Kuvira purposely loosened up the towel teasingly while Korra had turned bright red, eyes wide while attempting to push Kuvira back to her room. Asami had realised her mouth had turned completely dry, Korra was nearly naked in front of her, except it wasn't Korra...it was Kuvira. Kuvira snatched the key out of Korra's hand letting her towel fall last minute as she turned the corner flashing everyone her tanned butt. Korra hid her face in her hands to hide from embarrassment and sunk against the wall admitting her defeat. Lin had long left and everyone dispirsed to do their own things, Su was showing Jinora around and Asami decided she needed to see every inch of this place. The heiress strolled over to Korra hunkering down and prying her tanned hands from her face smiling sweetly.

"So how about you show me around, mentor?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Aanndddd this..."

Korra swiped a key card in front of a panel opening the two metal doors which lead into a large bedroom.

"...is your room."

Korra put her hands resting behind her head as she strolled around the room inspecting its quarters scrunching up her face.

"You know it's actually bigger than mine. No fair."

She pouted sitting and the bed moving her body up and down lightly to test its comfortable measure. Asami chuckled and sat down besides Korra shrugging.

"Well considering I paid for most of this, I think a bigger room is fair. But if yours is cramped you're always welcome to stay with me in my bed."

Asami raised a flirtatious brow smiling mischievously at the girl who was turning into a blushing mess at her comment. She loved to torment Korra; it was the girl’s reaction that added the cherry. Most of the time Korra was a cocky, confident person but it seemed that whenever Asami complimented or flirted with the girl, she immediately turned shy and embarrassed. She wasn't exactly sure what had been going on between them. During her tour around the base both Korra and she had equally dished out the flirtatious signals, maybe that's all it was? Simple flirting. Asami knew for sure that she wouldn't make a move; it was up to Korra now. Not that she could see anything happening, like Opal said, Korra is a gushy romantic and Asami's attraction to her was...just physical. She got up to examine her new wardrobe, her clothes would need to be transported from her old apartment to here, right now she was running low on repeating outfits.

"So what do you think of the team? They seem really excited to get to know you."

Korra crossed her legs Indian style tilting her head in curiosity towards Asami, Spirits she felt like Korra could make her drunk with lust. Asami nodded with a smile taking a place back beside the shorter girl.

"They seem...really amazing. I just can't wait to bond with everyone. I need to get to know you too, I mean... I don't really know anything about you, Kor."

"Alright, so then ask anything you want to know."

Korra lay back, her shirt slightly pulling up to reveal the underline of her abs. Asami tried to dart her eyes away but Korra made that very difficult when she began running her fingers lightly over her stomach in patterns. She chewed on her bottle lip convinced Korra was doing this to tease and tempt her.

"Hm, alright. Where are you originally from?"

"South Pole, I lived there most of my life. My dad's the chief so he wanted me to get into politics but I never really had the interest, so I came to Republic City to join The League."

She smiled softly to herself recalling her childhood in the snowy lands, she missed her family deeply. Asami leaned over with huge jade eyes, curiosity setting on her face.

"So...you're a princess? Wow, I've never met royalty before."

She grinned lob sided lying down beside Korra to stare at the blank ceiling. Asami would very much like this scene even more if Korra was naked, and kissing her and...And...

"Not exactly, Sato. He's a chief, not a king."

Korra chuckled and pictured herself in a big poufy pink dress hauled up in a tower waiting for Asami to come rescue her. It felt odd oven thinking about it, she was rather more the knight rather than the damsel in distress. Asami hummed beside her before replying.

"Hmm whatever you say, princess."

The raven haired girl chewed her red lips to suppress a smirk while Korra groaned shoving Asami away playfully.

"Do not start calling me that, Sato."

Asami couldn't help but giggle and smiled over at Korra mischievously nodding her head in agreement and bowing mockingly towards her.

"Yes, Princess Korra."

"Asami!"

Korra chucked a pillow at the laughing girl causing Asami to fall backwards onto the ground still holding her stomach in laughter. Korra rolled her eyes and couldn't help but grin to herself, Asami really was something else. Their giddiness was interrupted when Korra's communicator buzzed, she glanced down at the screen and frowned slightly getting up.

"I've gotta go, but see you at dinner?"

She smiled brightly at the heiress still lying on the floor; Asami nodded and sat up smiling back. "See you at dinner."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kuvira dropped a thin file on the table that separated Korra and her. Before Korra could ask any questions she explained.

"The Red Lotus has escaped. They had help from the outside, right now were unsure of to who that is. Su sent me on a mission to Greenland last week to a contained facility where all information on them was held; when I got there it was burned to the ground. Anything in that file was all I could recover. Since they've been imprisoned for so long there's no record of them on a computer. We've got trackers on them right now and as soon as they're found, Su is sending in a team to take them down."

Korra glanced through the singed files that were pretty much useless. She was pissed, like ready to hit someone pissed. She contained herself though, none of this was Kuvira's fault and right now if she was to get angry Kuvira would get the heat of it. _How could The Council let this happen?_ The Red Lotus wanted order in the world, and to do that all leaders needed to be taken out, the fire lord, the earth queen, her father...and they almost succeeded. Korra remembered that day clearer than any other. She had only been a child when Zaheer and the others came to her village and hurt her father. Although small, Korra managed to gain the courage to cut above Zaheer’s eye that would eventually leave a noticeable scar in the future. She was proud of that. Luckily, team avatar had intervened and taken them down, her father barely survived, struggling with his injury many years after and was constantly in pain. She never forgot Zaheer’s face; she had nightmares for years after the attack. It was one of the reasons she trained so hard every day, she never wanted to be afraid of someone like him again. Korra stared deeply at the burnt picture of Zaheer’s face, her fists clenched and her teeth gritted, she tried to breathe calmly but too many emotions were building up.

"Korra...?"

Kuvira reached out to touch Korra’s arm, worried about her friend. At the contact Korra stepped back.

"Who else is on the team?"

"Well...I was hoping you'd help me with that. You know everyone's strengths and weaknesses better than anyone."

Korra scrunched her nose going through her team members in her head and what benefit they'd  be.

"If we still have surprise on our hands Kai will be useful, he can sneak us in where ever they're hiding. Mako can keep distance to protect us from higher ground. Opal can be an extra plus of we do need to fight and Asami in case we need to retreat. We do this as easily as possible, surprise attack and capture them. No one gets hurt."

Kuvira nodded and folded her arms agreeing with her decisions.

"Are you sure about Asami? This is a pretty heavy mission for a newbie."

"I'm sure. She can hold her own."

"Alright...We're going to catch them, Korra. I promise."

The weight on Korra’s chest lifted slightly at her words. Kuvira had always kept her promises, whether it was to beat her ass in training or completing a mission, her promise never failed Korra. She swore to herself that she would be the one to take down Zaheer; she wasn't going to be frightened by him ever again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"I'm telling you Bolin, it's not going to work!"

"Well not when you're so negative about everything!"

"What? Negativity has nothing to do with you trying to cook pasta in a kettle!"

Mako practically growled at his brother’s foolishness, they needed to cook dinner for everyone and if Bolin was just going to joke around he could do things by himself. Bolin just stared in concentration at the kettle waiting for his genius idea to work just so he could rub it in his brother’s face. Asami was practically dragged into the kitchen by the aroma of the meal; she was starving and would eat about anything right now.

"Hey guys."

She smiled at them both sitting up onto the kitchen counter looking curiously at Bolin, she giggled as Mako shook his head advising her not to ask. He turned back and continued to work on the rest of the meal.

"So Asami...how are you settling in?" It was both cute and slightly tedious how shy Mako was, she was used to dealing with confident, loud people. Bolin remained in-tranced by the still un-boiled pasta. She smiled even though both boys had their backs to her.

"Great! I mean Korra has been nothing but helpful."

Really, Korra had been Asami’s personal tour guide, she had made sure everything was in order and broke down how the team worked to every detail. Asami had loved her company if she was honest; she never met a girl who was kinder and more energetic than Korra. Bolin finally gave up on his cooking techniques and turned to Asami wrapping an arm around her shoulder to pull her close.

"So when are you and Korra gonna...you know..."

He nudged her and winked dramatically. She fought the blush that played on her skin while she rolled her eyes towards the boy.

"Spirits, now I know where Opal gets it from. Korra is just my friend Bolin, nothing more.''

"Oh come on! Opal and I totally ship you guys! You flirt all the time!"

"Ship..?"

"Yeah, you know, ship you guys into the big ocean that is a relationship."

Asami scoffed. _Where does he come up with these things?_ Next thing he'll probably label her and Korra as korrasami, she had to laugh at Bolin though, he was always enthusiastic.

"I don't think they'd be a good couple."

Mako spoke up still busying himself with the dinner; Bolin groaned and shook his head like a child when their mother doesn't agree with them. "Of course you don't, Korra’s your ex."

"Wait. You and Korra dated?"

She looked between Bolin and Mako for an answer, she didn't know why she cared, but she just did. Bolin sighed and nodded dipping his head.

"Those long months of arguing, it was endless. You and Korra are too different bro, I mean she's fun and nice and actually talks an-- ow!"

Bolin grumbled and rubbed his head from the impact of the spoon Mako had thrown at him. Asami took this chance to slip out from Bolin's arm and jump down from the counter.

"Look Bo relationships have never been good for me and I mean she's hot b-"

"Who's hot?"

All three of them spun around to the doorway where a curious Korra stood, oblivious to the conversation they were just having. She looked towards Asami who had turned red at this point.

"We um...I...uh...Bolin! Tell Korra who we were talking about!"

She turned to the boy desperately looking at him to help her out. He stood in silence for a few seconds before nodding.

"Uh right! We were um talking about Opal! Opal's hot! Yup cuz I was telling these guys...about all the amazing...sex we have and stuff so yep...”

Both Mako and Asami face palmed at the excuse, surely Korra would question one of them later about it but right now she didn't seem to be in the mood. She looked oddly at all three of them before nodding.

"Uh, right. Asami and Mako we need you in the mission room."

She didn't wait for a response and continued down the hall to tell anyone else she needed. Asami looked at Bolin who just shrugged in confusion unsure as to Korra's sudden change in mood. She made a mental note of asking her about it later.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"This is a serious mission and you will all need to keep your eyes open and expect anything."

Su clicked a button showing a satellite picture of an abandoned farm on the big screen behind her. She pointed as she spoke showing everyone their positions.

"Mako you'll be on the roof. There's a window where you'll be able to see inside and outside of the barn giving you a clean shot if plan A doesn't work. Kai, you'll be up there with him. Stay cloaked and The Red Lotus won't know where the arrows are coming from. Korra is going to get close enough to release sleeping gas into the barn, if they're not expecting us that should work. If not, we need to go at them hard. Asami, you’re there if plan A or B doesn't work. Plan C is retreat. You need to get everyone out of there and back to the base."

"But I can only transport one person at a time..."

"Well then you do it quickly. Kuvira is leading this mission and she'll guide you if something goes wrong."

Asami nodded and sunk back down in her seat, this seemed really serious. Korra had explained mission protocol before but this was more. Great, her first day and she's already on a mission where she can't screw up, _no pressure_. They ran over a few more details before Su dismissed them. They had an hour to get geared and prepped before heading out. She notice Korra storm out of the mission room and walk past Asami. The heiress reached out and grabbed her hand smiling softly as Korra spun around.

"Hey. Everything ok-"

"Look. You can't mess up this mission, understand? So get your head in the game and don't worry about me."

She pulled her hand back and walked away leaving Asami in a dazed and confused state. What had happened to sweet Korra? She'd have to investigate but right now the mission was what was important.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Zaheer sat cross legged in the middle of the barn, his eyes tightly shut as he concentrated on his breathing. His phone buzzed and he opened one eye to glance down at the message. 'They're coming' was written across the screen from an unknown number. Zaheer calmly picked up his phone dialling a number smirking as he pressed it to his ear.

"Gahzan. Our guests will be arriving shortly, make sure everything is prepared."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm next chapter's gonna be intense ;) I'm curious, who do you guys think the spy is?


	6. Avatar Korra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrrryyyy exams and all that, update's will be a bit all over the place.

Korra was latched onto the metallic seat by a series of belts tightened around her body. She understood there were safety precautions to be taken when in a fighter jet but really it just made her feel claustrophobic. She hadn't been this anxious before when heading to a mission but right now she was a mess. She could only focus on one thought every few seconds, she was pretty certain that she had forgotten a few pieces of her gear and now up in the air with every passing minute she felt her chest tighten. Most of her team around her discussed details of take down manoeuvres and hidden strategies they could use but it all just felt like murmurs through the ringing in her ears. She was pretty certain she was on the verge of having a panic attack, but she needed to stay calm, she couldn't let Kuvira have any excuse to send her back to base. She wanted Zaheer begging at her feet for his life.

As soon as they reached a higher altitude she quickly unbuckled the straps around her and made a quick pace towards the bathroom. She managed to make it into the small aeroplane toilet only gathering a concerned look by Bolin and Opal. All of the team had known about her run in with Zaheer, she had told each of them personally when their friendship began to grow. So naturally she knew everyone was worried about her, everyone accept Asami of course. The poor heiress hadn't a clue how fucked up she really was. That's why as much as she desperately wanted to admit her undying attraction to Asami, she didn't because 1) she was pretty certain Asami didn't feel the same way about her...even though she tried to kiss her...but still and 2) she didn't want to bring Asami into the complications that is Korra, Asami deserved someone who was amazing as her.

Surprisingly enough thinking about how beautiful and perfect Asami was had calmed her down, for a moment she had forgotten they were on a plane heading into a mission to deal with The Red Lotus. She managed to stop shaking and splashed some cold water on herself before looking in the mirror. She was beginning to grow fond of her short hair; Opal had convinced her to do it one night after a few too many cocktails. She realised that she had grown so much since she joined The League, they were her second family and like hell if she was going to let Zaheer falter that in any way. She wasn't facing him alone this time, she had her friends to back her up. Korra's attention bolted to the door when she heard a knock.

"Korra...? We're um landing in a few minutes..."

"I'll be right out Bolin!"

Bolin was a sweetie, the first person she met when she came to Republic City; he was her best friend and always was concerned when Korra was upset. Composing herself she walked back to her seat a few minutes later, preparing her focus for the mission.

 

* * *

 

 

It felt like Asami would arrive in Japan with the amount of hours they had spent hiking over the small mountains, apparently it was only ten miles but it felt like a hell of a lot more. Kuvira wanted to keep a safe distance from where The Red Lotus were holding up so there wasn't the slightest chance they'd be seen. About a mile out from the farm, Kuvira assembled the team dishing out timing and strategy.

"Mako, Kai and Korra, you're team alpha. Kai I want you to cloak you three and get Korra in position to release the gas fumes, the you head to the roof with Mako just in case something doesn't sit. Opal, Asami and I will be backup. Radio us if anyone doesn't go to plan and we'll be straight there."

Kuvira smiled proudly over her team having no doubts they wouldn't succeed, The Red Lotus were tough but they've been taken down once, Kuvira's team could do it too.

"Alright everyone, let's move out."

 

* * *

 

  

Korra’s heart quickened as her distance towards the farmland grew closer. She held the gas canister tightly in her grip knowing that the piece of metal was the only full proof plan they had, plan B was just a mere attempt to take down Zaheer and the others. She needed plan A to work; she needed to know Zaheer was locked away again so her family could be safe, so she could be safe. Kai and Mako crept into position as Korra slid into place ducked under a window ledge. She counted her seconds taking a final breath before she released the gas into the barn holding it until it was empty. The team waited anxiously.

 Opal twitched her ears nervously crouching over towards Kuvira.

"I can't hear anything. Like, at all. Something not right..."

Kuvira nodded in agreement touching the communicator allowing her to speak to everyone.

"Korra, Mako. What's the situation?"

Korra had already ventured into the barn once the gas cleared, no one was there. She glanced around the soiled wood that was still holding as a barn, everything seemed normal.

"I can't see anything from up here, no ones in the barn."

Korra darted her eyes up to the window where the cloaked Mako, she waved her arms towards him and spoke up.

"Helllloo, Mako I'm down here."

Mako looked absently around into the barn seemingly baffled by hearing his friend’s voice. How could he not see her? She realised that the inside of the barn had to be cloaked, whatever this was The Red Lotus knew they were coming. She looked around panically and reached for her communicator.

"They know we're here! Plan B!"

Kuvira responded that they were coming while Korra grew nervous, she didn't know where they were and they could strike any moment. She sprinted to the door before suddenly feeling a sharp pain in her head, like someone was clawing through her mind. She screamed out in pain dropping to her knees and holding her head in her hands desperately looking around for P'Li. She was the one doing this, using her telepathy to mess with her head. She reached to the straps on her back where her escrima sticks were held pulling one out and launching it behind her, luckily managing to hit her target. The pain eased but she still had a headache that would last a month. She growled grabbing her remaining stick and facing P'Li standing up confidently.

"What? Zaheer's too scared to face me himself?"

P'Li seemed amused at the idea of Korra challenging Zaheer, sure she got lucky years ago but this time it would be very different. The telepath laughed and smirked down at the shorter girl.

"Don’t worry, he's dealing with your friends first. Then he can kill you. But as of now, you're just an annoyance."

P’Li brought two fingers to the side of her head focusing on Korra. Before she could react, Korra felt the intense pain rise in her head once again, but only ten times worse. She screamed in agony before her body fell and she blacked out.

 

* * *

 

 

"They know we're here! Plan B!"

Kuvira nodded to Asami and Opal to move out as the three girls took into a sprint towards the barn. The ambush began all too quickly; she could hear Korra screaming from inside the barn while Ghazan was bending rocks towards Kai and Mako. Kuvira actually began to think that they were going to reach the barn to help her team mates when they were stopped by Ming-Hua in their path. She grinned at them devilishly before duplications of her began to appear; Kuvira always hated that damn ability. Soon enough there was ten Ming's against the three of them, they could defeat her but it was time she was concerned with.

"Asami! Me and Opal have this; see if you can help out Korra!"

Asami hesitated for a moment before teleporting away from the pack of Ming's and around at a quieter angle of the barn where she hoped to sneak in and help Korra who she could now hear screaming in pain once again. She sprinted towards the back door when a figure flew into her line of vision tackling her from the side causing Asami's body to fling to the side rolling in the grass. She got up quickly, slightly dazed from the sudden impact and looked at the man floating before her, Zaheer. This was the man that had the brave and strong Korra scared, she hated him for hurting her like that. Asami scrunched her fists and began striking and teleporting towards Zaheer, anything that could render him pain. It was difficult though, with his speed and flight Asami barley managed a few hits. Zaheer fought her effortlessly, keeping his hands behind his back like her attacks were ones of a child. Finally he lashed out, grabbing Asami’s jaw between his hands as he pulled her close. She struggled and squirmed but something about his touch felt draining, like her energy was behind sucked away. She managed to teleport a few meters back, falling onto the ground from exhaustion. Zaheer laughed and slowly paced toward her.

"Feeling tired? Ah yes, did I mention that when I touch someone, I can drain out all their energy until there is nothing left."

He crouched down besides her smirking as he reached out his hand for her face once again. Asami growled and kicked him in the face.

"Screw you."

She got back up ready to fight and win this time when her communicator called out in her ear, it was Kai.

"Mako's hurt, like really bad! We need to get out of here!"

There was a short silence through the communicators before Kuvira growled angrily.

"Alright Asami, get everyone out of here and back to base!"

Asami took no hesitation in the order and teleported straight to Mako and Kai, gripping then both by the arm and transporting them back to the base. Once she knew they were safe, she went back grabbing Opal this time, bringing the bruised girl back to safety. On repeat she arrived back at the farm looking around at Kuvira defending off all of the Ming's alone, Asami had to fight through a few to reach her leader but grabbed her shoulder sending them away from the mayhem and back to their safe home. Kuvira frantically looked around glancing at everyone before looking towards Asami.

"Korra's still in the barn, you need to get her!"

Asami nodded and disappeared from safety and back into battle.

 

* * *

 

 

Something wasn't right. Asami stood on the farmland that was abandoned by everyone but herself. The Red Lotus was nowhere to be found and Korra was still in the barn, she hoped. What if she was too late? What if they had already killed her? Or taken her captive? Asami wasted no extra time and stormed into the barn finding a half unconscious Korra on the ground. Asami ran towards the girl only to be pushed back by an unknown force, she looked around to find the woman known as P'Li holding out her hand towards Asami so she couldn't move, damn telepathy. She looked up to Zaheer who was now gripping her wrist draining every ounce of energy from her body; she gasped for air but still could not move. Zaheer smiled and released her hand just as she was on the verge of passing out.

"Just in case you get any ideas about teleporting again."

P'Li released her telepathic grip on her but it didn't matter, her body was too drained to even move. Korra was beginning to wake up now, she knew from the struggle and yells she heard beside her although it quickly stopped. Someone was dragging her along the ground to sit her up against the wall, right next to the bound and gagged Korra. Korra looked toward her friend and smiled..? Why was she smiling, they were both pretty much going to die. I guess she tried to reassure Asami that they would be okay. P'Li and Zaheer began to speak in front of them while Ming-Hua and Ghazan left to guard the area.

"Can't we just kill them now?"

"You can kill Sato; she is no use to us. I'll take Tonraq's daughter; she'll be a useful bargaining tool for his life."

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he looked at the screen, nodding towards P'Li.

"I've to take this, deal with her."

He put the phone to his ear walking out the barn door. P'Li smirked crouching down to the heiress who was gaining some energy back, just enough so she could barely move. P'Li pushed her hair out if her face looking into Asami’s eyes.

"Hm, now how should I kill you? Burst a few blood vessels in your brain? Snap your neck?"

She looked toward a now furious Korra and grinned. Asami took this moment to punch P'Li in the face with all her force, causing her lip to bust open. She growled and stood over Asami holding her fingers to her head.

"Slow painful death it is then."

Asami began to whimper slowly shutting her eyes from the throbbing pain that was building in her head. P'Li sadistic smile grew as the torture became too much for the raven haired girl. Asami was curled up gripping her head as cries of pain croaked in her throat while her cheeks were fresh with tears. Korra struggled within her bindings, yelling muffled curses from her gag attempting anything she could to help her friend. She knew if she didn't do something, Asami was going to die. Korra gritted her teeth and shut her eyes as she grabbed one of her wrists wincing as she dislocated it allowing her to manoeuvre her hand to slip out of the ropes. She quickly locked it back into place, she then tackled P'Li to the ground before she could inflict any more damage on Asami. Before the woman could react, Korra hit one swift punch onto P’Li face which sent her unconscious immediately. The struggle and screams had drawn the attention of their three remaining enemies. Korra now stood infront of Asami breathing heavily as she looked directly at Zaheer.

"Leave her alone."

Zaheer looked toward Ghazan who aimed a rock at Asami ready to finish the job. He stomped his foot onto the ground pushing his hands forward causing the rock to fly at Asami. Korra threw herself to the side holding up her arms to protect her face and taking the impact of the rock. She was amazed how she wasn't knocked back, she guessed adrenaline and fear was pushing her way past her limits. She was angry now, they were trying to hurt someone who meant a lot to her, even though they only knew each other about a week, she still felt a bond between Asami that she was missing with anyone else. She glared towards Zaheer again.

"I said leave her _ALONE_!"

Asami was surprised she wasn't dead at this point, the pain P'Li had inflicted on her was more than she had ever experienced, it had stopped for some reason but most of the damage was done. She allowed herself to rest, not really like she could move anyway. But her eyes fluttered open at Korra’s voice, maybe Korra was her angel, ready to fly away with her to live happily ever after. Instead she saw the tanned girl stand protectively at Asami's side, ready to face The Red Lotus. But Korra’s eyes were now glowing, and her body began to float as if being lifted by a sphere of controlled air. Asami was pretty sure she was dreaming, Korra was human, she couldn't do anything like this.

Korra looked down on the villains angrily deciding what their punishment should be, other elements such as earth, fire and water began to circle around the sphere of air. Zaheer was amazed, glad even, he had finally found what he had been looking for. Korra raised her hand toward The Red Lotus sending shards of ice flying their way; she managed to catch Ghazan off guard, piercing a shard through his leg. She didn't ease her attacks, brutally aiming all elements towards the monsters that had hurt her so much. Zaheer grabbed his friend, while Ming-Hua dragged P’Li body out of the barn. Korra began to follow them when she felt a hand wrap around her ankle. Glowing eyes looked down at desperate piercing green ones; Asami shook her head pleading with her friend to return to her. The glow faded and familiar blue eyes returned, the elements fell around Korra while she dropped falling unconscious into Asami’s arms. The heiress held onto Korra attempting to teleport them as far away as possible.

 

* * *

 

  

Kuvira looked up at the screen where Bolin and Opal stood transmitted from the jet.

"No one is here, Kuvira. We scoped the place more than once. It's been almost five hours since Asami jumped back...whatever happened, happened a while ago."

Kuvira nodded in agreement with Opal, she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Alright. Come on back then."

She ended the transmission looking to her communicator trying Asami and Korra again desperately hoping one of them would answer. This was her fault, she should have made she her whole team was safe before she left their lives were on her hands. She had already faced Su and Lin, both of them highlighting very much so that none of this should have happened. The only thing she could do was try track The Red Lotus, hopefully someone spotted them. If not...she wasn't sure what the hell she was going to do.

 

* * *

 

 

Korra awoke on the hard ground beside a warm fire. She groaned at the pain her body admitted when she moved as she slowly open her eyes to adjust to her surroundings. It seemed to be just on the verge of sunset from what she could see from the tree line. A light haze of rain covered the forest but she seemed to be mostly covered by a make shift shelter of branches and leaves. Korra sat up and looked around to find Asami crouched at the fire poking at it to build more flames. Korra stood up and walked slowly over to the heiress sitting down beside her.

"Hey"

"Hey"

Asami looked at the bright blue eyes and couldn't help but hug Korra tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay. When you didn't wake up I start panicking and then I couldn't teleport us back to the base until my energy is back up and I don't know anything about healing or medicine or--

"Asami. Thank you, you clearly saved our butts."

Korra smiled and pushed her damp hair out of her face looking at the flames dance. Asami raised a brow rubbing her neck.

"You...don't remember what happened...?"

"Nope. Last thing that I can recall is P'Li...hurting you. How's your head anyway?"

Korra looked down with a guilty expression, clearly upset that she couldn't do anything...even though she did. Even though Korra practically scared off The Red Lotus. But Asami just felt telling her right now wouldn't be the right moment, wouldn't be the right way to tell Korra she wasn't human, she was the Avatar. Asami huffed and shoved Korra playfully.

"My heads fine, thank you. But Korra _you_ saved us, you were amazing. But let's not talk about that anymore."

"Yeah, probably best not to."

They sat in each other’s company talking about any topic that was fitting, they laughed and grew closer with every minute that passed making the best of a bad situation. Eventually the rain stopped and darkness filled the sky along with the sparkle of the stars. Korra had laid on her back, hands behind her head to rest while Asami took a comfortable position laying her head on Korra’s stomach.

"Asami, can I ask you something...?"

Asami replied with a light hum, her eyes closed enjoying the peacefulness of Korra’s voice along with the soft movements of her stomach rising and falling to her breaths. Korra bit her lip looking down at the raven haired girl.

"When we first met and you um...tried to kiss me, was that because you wanted to get onto the team or you...-”

"What!? You thought my plan was to sleep with you so I'd get the spot??"

Asami was sat up now staring at Korra in disgust, how could she think that? That she was just willing to sleep her way to the top. She folded her arms waiting for Korra to answer.

"What..? No! I well...I just didn't think you actually liked me to kiss me and well...I um...oh Spirits."

Korra groaned covering her face; she was bad in these situations, always found herself in an embarrassing state.

"Hm I don't know Korra, maybe I thought you were actually attractive and you pinning me half naked just really kinda tempted me."

Asami scowled shaking her head as she stood up looking down at Korra.

"Let's go. I'm pretty sure I can teleport us back now."

Korra quickly got to her feet, standing in front of Asami with that damn adorable pout she does.

"Asami wait, I just didn't think that someone as amazing as you would like me. I mean you own your own company, you're gorgeous, and a genius not to mention you have kicked my ass on more than one occasion. I'm sorry...for being an idiot."

Asami sighed looking into the blue eyes that were wide hoping for forgiveness.

"You’re forgiven... Now I have a question. How come you...you know, pulled away?"

Asami scrunched her nose ready to hear a 'you were being too desperate speech' but instead Korra just laughed and grinned.

"I just I had to. I was pretty sure I was going to pick you for the team but if we kissed people might have argued that I picked you because I liked you...not because you're an amazing fighter."

Asami returned the bright smile blushing slightly.

"Oh. Ready to go home, princess?"

She took both of Korra’s hands raising a brow at her. Korra nodded and shut her eyes ready to tag along for the ride, she hated teleporting, it made her travel sick.

A few moments passed and they remained in the same position. Curious, Korra peaked an eye open to see what was wrong. Asami stared back at her with wide eyes, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Asami are you--"

Asami pulled Korra close, cupping her face with both hands and crushing their lips together. Korra was surprised at first but quickly responded by wrapping her arms around the taller girl’s waist capturing her lips between her own. It felt as if time stood still for those brief few seconds before Asami slowly pulled away and Korra noticed they were back at the base.

 

* * *

 

 

Kuvira shoved Korra back pointing a finger in her face frustrated.

"You've been gone for almost a day and _THIS_ is what you've been doing! I though you both were dead!"

She folded her arms looking between the both of them who had now turned red. Kuvira huffed rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Just report to Su."

They marched off and Kuvira slumped into a chair finally being able to relax, at least they were alive and safe, whatever was to happen next they could handle. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to find Asami standing above her obviously very nervous. Kuvira stood up raising a brow.

"What's wrong...?"

"I need to tell you what happened..."

Asami then continued to tell Kuvira the events of her and Korra’s adventure, especially the details about Korra being the Avatar.

"So only me and you know as of now?"

"And The Red Lotus... Korra was different...she was angry...I just thought telling you first would be better..."

Before Kuvira could reply, alarms began to sound around the base. Kuvira stood up looking at her communicator before sprinting towards the mission room. Confused, Asami ran after her filing into the room along with the rest of the team. Korra ran in next standing beside Asami and looking towards the main screen. Varrick played around on a tablet pressing a few buttons to gather a transmission on the screen. Su began to speak into a radio.

"Senna? Senna answer me; tell me what's going on."

Korra pushed to the front looking a Su, concern playing on her face.

"What's going on, Su?"

Su sighed looking up at Korra.

"The southern water tribe is under attack...I've already sent fire nation fleets to help, we're too far, and we won't get there in time."

The radio was silent, everyone desperately waiting for a reply. Soon enough a barely audible transmission started to feed through, Varrick played around with a few buttons before they could hear anything. Korra’s mother spoke on the line, screams and fighting could be heard throughout the background.

"--It’s Zahe-- they've-- kor--"

It was mostly static but Korra knew it was The Red Lotus. The line went dead and Korra called desperately for her mother,  but there was no reply.

Suddenly a new transmission began to play onto the screen, one that Korra was unable to reply to. The voice was sharp and clear, Zaheer spoke directly to Korra.

"Princess Korra, I would like to personally thank you for allowing us to get away so we could make it to your tribe. Your parents really have been quite welcoming, why don't you say hello to them?"

The sound of movement could be heard along with crying the background.

"Korra we'll be fine! Don't do anything they say!"

The sound of her father’s voice caused tears to stream down her face, Zaheer had her parents, he was going to kill them both and there was nothing she could do, she should have stopped them, she should have been stronger.

"Now, I'm assuming you've figured out that I've come here to finish what I started all those years ago. Tonraq! Any last words for the princess?"

"Korra...I love yo--"

Her father was cut off by the sound of a slash and his breath hitching in his throat, her mother was screaming through heavy sobs and the sound of a body dropping caused her heart to break. She balled her fists into the table as tears continuously flowed down her cheeks, she was going to kill him, break every bone in his body until Zaheer begged for mercy.

"Now, that lovely mother of yours. I may be inclined to not stab her through the chest if you trade your life for hers. Avatar Korra, You have 24 hours."

The transmission ended and Korra fell to her knees, breaking into uncontrollable sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, that chapter was intense. ;)  
> You guys know the drill, drop opinions, improvements, like's, dislikes, whatever the bloody hell you want in the comments box. I love those comments. :)


	7. Short lived Avatar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dayummmm heavy chapter, took me a while to write. D: But it's good, well I think so. You're all probably going to hate me after it. But anyway, enjoy. :) Comment, subscribe, do a dance, you know the drill.

Korra sat against the wall staring at the ground silently as both Kuvira and Asami took turns in explaining how they knew she was the avatar. Su and Lin mostly listened for her, she'd pretty much zoned out after she had dried out her eyes from crying so much. The rest of the team were...somewhere, she couldn't really remember. Nothing seemed to matter anymore, not the way Asami held her close (which normally would have had her blushing like crazy), Kuvira's promise that they would save her mother, she didn't exactly believe that they could and that she was the avatar, before she would have given anything to have powers, but not her father’s life. There was a deep pit of nauseating guilt in her stomach she couldn't shake, if she had just stopped Zaheer in the first place, this could have been prevented. Now her father was dead, who knows how many else, her village under attack along with her mother’s life on the line. _Just because I'm the stupid avatar_. Kuvira and Lin seemed to be arguing about something, probably irrelevant to the situation.  _Why are they just sitting around?_  She needed to swap her life for her mother’s; there was no choice in it. No inch in her body that would hesitate that decision. She knew there may be a few disagreements though. Lin wouldn't want to risk their newly found avatar just for one person; Su wouldn't want Korra to do it either but would find some way she could guarantee Senna's safety. But they didn't have time, she needed to leave before her time ran out and she was a classified orphan, she refused to let that happen. She stood up abruptly coughing lightly to grab everyone's attention through their raised tones.

"I-I'm going to the bathroom..."

Their faces were sympathetic, she hated that. They now looked at her like she would break at any moment. Su shared a concerned glance as Kuvira stepped forward gingerly.

"Do you want any of us to come with you?"

"No. I'll be back in a few minutes"

She gave Kuvira a light nod to let her know she would be okay; it was hard to lie to one of her best friends. She made her way towards the bathroom but turned down the opposite hallway to the weapons room. She wasted no time in stocking up on supplies. Hopefully she could make it to one of the smaller jets without anyone noticing.

 

* * *

 

 

Bolin sat on a swivel chair in the control room idly playing with Pabu on his lap. His face was plastered with a frown as the fire ferret nibbled on his fingers. He couldn't believe the Red Lotus would do such a thing, taunt Korra like that as they slaughtered her father, someone Bolin himself was quite fond of from brief meetings. Not in all the years him and Korra had been friends had he seen her break down like that, she had always been the strong one in any situation, but this was obviously too much to even try to handle. His heart wrenched at how his closest friends must be feeling at this moment, he knew the pain. Losing a parent so early is nothing a kid should ever go through. Bolin sighed leanings his elbow on the table as his hand supported his cheek.

"How you holding up...?"

He hadn't even noticed Mako walk up behind him, his green eyes looked up with sadness and he simply shook his head before Mako pulled his brother into a hug. They remained like that for a few moments, grateful to have one another. Mako finally pulled away to give his brother some reassuring words.

"We'll be there for her Bo; we won't let Korra go through this alone."

Bolin sniffed and nodded as Pabu climbed onto his shoulder licking his cheek. A light flashed beside a monitor as Mako went to investigate. He flicked a few switches trying to access security cameras while staring at the blank screen confused.

"That's weird...it's saying a jet has been activated but Su or Lin never called for a take-off-"

Realisation hit Mako as he cursed under his breath trying to prevent the bunker from opening before the jet could take off.

"Bolin! You need to go down to the hangar; Korra is trying to steal one of the jets! Go!"

Bolin followed his brother’s commands sprinting towards the hangar as Mako grabbed his communicator.

"Chief! Korra is trying to leave by herself, she's in the hangar. I'll try shut it down from here."

 

* * *

 

 

"What do you mean we're not going after her!? If we don't they'll kill her!"

Kuvira angrily glared at the woman standing in front of her, blocking her from entering the hangar. Lin scowled back at her standingd her ground over the younger girl.

"The Council put us on lock down. The United Nations are already closing in, they don't want us involved. I'm already getting shit from Raiko that Korra left! So you better stay put, Kuvira."

Kuvira practically growled in Lin's face, turning around on her heels to find Su by her side. She looked at her desperately, needing to find a way to help her stupid friend.

"Su please...there must be something we can do?"

Su shook her head and looked at Kuvira shamefully, she wanted to help, but The Council was above her head. There was nothing she could do. Kuvira gritted her teeth holding back the abuse she was keeping inside of her, she needed to get away from here. She had an idea, but it might be risky. She rounded a corner banging on a bedroom door forcefully speaking in a hush whisper.

"Sato! Open up."

Asami opened the door a few moments later, a scowl plastered on her face. She was no doubt about to debate Kuvira's rudeness but the shape shifter didn't give her a chance having already pushed her into the room locking the door. Kuvira wasn't exactly fond of Asami, sure she was nice and all but she didn't want anyone fucking around with her best friend, and this Sato girl didn't seem to have her feelings straight, but that's was a conversation for another time.

"Look. Su and Lin are doing fuck all about helping Korra, but I can't let her just continue on her suicide mission. Which is why I need you."

"Me? How the spirits am I supposed to help?"

"If you teleport me onto the jet I can talk some sense into that idiot and get her to work out a plan before we kick ass."

"I can't do that! Do you have any idea how hard it is to teleport onto a moving object? I don't know if I'd be able to do that alone, especially not with a passenger."

Kuvira exerted a frustrated sigh looking at the raven haired girl.

"Asami...if Korra gets there alone, she's going to die. Probably along with everyone else in that village. Please, you have to try."

Asami chewed her lip in decision, she couldn't just stand by and not help Korra. She nodded slowly and sighed. 

"Alright..."

"Good. Keep your communicator on and I'll keep in contact, I'm going to see if I can get some back up."

Asami nodded nervously stepping back from Kuvira and shutting her eyes focusing on the jet she had been on once. She focused on its structure, size, and shape but mostly she found herself craving the azure eyed woman that would be flying the jet. Asami disappeared from in front of Kuvira.

"Good luck, Sato..."

 

* * *

 

  

Korra quickly switched on the engines ready for departure, communications had been turned off and she was ready to save her mother. She gripped the joystick between her hands shutting her eyes tightly allowing the silence to sink in if only for a minute, it felt like torture. She needed to keep distracted, keep noises around her for every time she had a moment to think her father’s last breath replayed over in her head, so strongly she felt as if she would go insane. She needed to hurry up; if Lin and Su got down to the hangar they might actually be powerful enough and bend the jet out of the sky. Korra opened her eyes and blinked back the tears as she guided the jet out of the hangar and towards her home.

Once a safe distance from the base she placed the flight onto autopilot and sat back in her chair allowing her body to relax for a few moments. Her insides hurt, like they were tangled into a tight knot and every time she moved or talked they would get tighter. She only hoped saving her mother would ease that knot slightly, although it wouldn't matter since she will be dead. She realised she hadn't said goodbye to anyone she loved, her team, master Tenzin and his family, Asami...maybe she was being selfish in a way, she was going to sacrifice the avatar for her mother before the world even knew who she was. But she couldn't let her mother die, that wasn't an option. She sighed deeply looking at her hands. She was the avatar, if she wanted to beat the Red Lotus she would need to access her power. Some training would probably do her good. She climbed off the chair and began wrapping some bindings around her palms and wrists when heard a loud crash from the under deck. Korra swiftly grabbed her escrima stick and crept downstairs to investigate.

When she rounded the corner Asami lay tangled among some supplies, she cursed and was clearly frustrated as she tried to stumble out of the mess. Eventually she looked up to a curious Korra staring at her. She smiled lightly; it was different from the looks she was getting since her father died. It wasn't sympathetic but more loving; like Asami would be there to catch her if she did need to fall. Her voice was hoarse from not speaking for a while.

 "Asami...what are you doing here?"

 Asami’s sweet smile quickly turned into a scowl as she marched towards Korra poking a finger into her chest.

 "I'm here because you decided to be a fucking idiot and fly off into a suicide mission!"

 "I...-"

 "No. Let me finish because I need to let off steam! You do realise I had to teleport onto this moving heap of metal which I've never done before! I could have died! Not to mention everyone is worried sick about you back at base! I mean what were you thinking?!"

 Korra was now pushed back against the jets wall, a small bruise forming on her chest from the amount of rough jabs Asami had given her. She waited silently just to make sure Asami was finished before she began.

 "I just had to okay...I couldn't let my mother die because of me."

 Korra ducked her head in shame as she pushed passed Asami climbing up the stairs to the main deck. The heiress quickly followed the avatar.

 "You realise they're going to keep killing people, the avatar is supposed to stop that. You're supposed to stop that. You can't just give up!"

 The last sentence came out in a plea. She had just met this amazing girl; she didn't want to lose her already. Korra was checking some screens before she turned around to Asami.

 "Asami, maybe if I knew I was the avatar before, I might have been prepared. But I can't beat them, I mean at the farm we had to run because they were kicking our asses!"

 Asami scrunched her nose up playing with them hem of her shirt as she guiltily looked at the ground.

 "Actually...you were winning...I um, I teleported you away..."

 "You what...?"

 "You were really angry and you were going to kill them, Korra! You weren't you!"

 "If I stopped them then my father would still be alive! You don't know me Asami; you seem to forget we just met!"

An alarm signalled notifying Korra they were 15 minutes away. Asami attempted to reach out to take Korra’s hand with hers but she quickly pulled away a faint angry glow flashing in her eyes.

 "Korra..."

 "Stay out of my way, Asami."

 She stepped past the tearing heiress going below deck to get ready. Asami sighed deeply before dialling Kuvira's number.

 A deep voice answered and she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

 "Kuvira?"

 "Ahem yes this is...Erm me."

 "I'm not even going to ask what you're doing right now. Korra is still going in, I'll back her up but our only hope is if the United Nations show up on time. Any luck on getting the team out here?"

 "No luck, Pema. But do you think you could pick me up when you reach the house?"

 "Um yeah, just be ready in 15 minutes."

 "Love you too, dear."

  _Dear..?_

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kuvira stood outside Raiko's office mumbling a few phrases and waving her hands in certain ways. It was easier to match a woman's body language since she was a woman, but Tenzin was something completely different. He was poised, calm, elegant, a lot of things Kuvira wasn't. She tried to mimic his tone from memory and just hoped to the spirits Raiko didn't notice. She was lucky enough to find some of his robes on Air Temple Island and now she probably looked like a crazy old man talking to himself. Kuvira took a final breath before walking into Raiko’s office.

"Raiko. There is a matter to which I wish to speak to you about."

"Yes, yes, take a seat Tenzin. I'll be right with you."

Raiko spoke in a hushed whisper through his phone waving Tenzin to sit down. He turned around to sit at his desk as he placed his phone face down before staring at Tenzin over his glasses.

"Now, what can I do you for Tenzin?"

"You need to let The League help defend the south from the attack. Innocent people are dying and one of their members is already almost there, they need to be there to defend her and her family!"

Kuvira needed to dial it back she could feel her personal anger building, which is something the real Tenzin would never do. Raiko eyed her suspiciously, _fuck I've blown my cover._

"Councilman Tenzin, as I've already--"

Raiko was interrupted by Kuvira's ringtone buzzing within her robes. She swiped it out of her pocket, _Asami fuck I need to answer this._

"I apologise, this will only take a moment.

Hello Pema.

Ahem yes this is...Erm me.

No luck, Pema. But do you think you could pick me up when you reach the house with Meelo?

Love you too, dear."

Tenzin slipped his phone back into his pocket and nodded apologetically at Raiko for him to continue.

"Ahem, as I was saying. I already informed The League that they could venture to the south to help. So I don't see the problem."

"So...The League is allowed to assist the south in fighting the Red Lotus?"

"Yes I told the one with the short grey hair, tall, that metal bender. Oh I can never remember their names."

Raiko’s phone began to buzz again.

"Suyin or-"

"Yes, yes, her. Now if you don't mind Tenzin, I have some work to do."

Raiko again waved Tenzin off as he picked up his phone and began barking orders through the line. Kuvira quietly excused herself before morphing back to herself pulling the robes off her usual attire. She wasn't sure how she felt, why would Su deny them going to help people? How could she lie to them about that? She needed a game-plan, in about 5 minutes Korra would reach the south and won't hold back on getting herself killed. She could go with Asami to help Korra but even at that three of them would do little damage without the United Nations. Then there was option 2, head back to base and expose Su for what she has done. But even at that by the time it would take to convince everyone Su was lying the damage would be done. She angrily pushed her hair out of her face before texting Asami her location.

 

* * *

 

 

"Korra, I'm going to pick up Kuvira. Wait her and I'll be back in a minute."

Asami announced to Korra as she walked off the jet fixing her combat suit, it wasn't anything special but she did bring a few extra reliabilities in case her abilities were faltered again. Korra ignore her request and continued to walk ahead.

"Dammit Korra, please! Kuvira will help us, just give me two minutes."

Asami huffed. She didn't like this side to Korra, this angry determined girl who was out for blood when normally she would be so joyful. Korra stopped in her place and turned to look at Asami nodding.

"Alright...I'll wait."

"Thank you."

Asami smiled softly in appreciation before jumping back to Republic City where Kuvira awaited her arrival.

Korra sighed deeply and glanced around the white land that she called home. It had been so long since she'd visited; it now seemed foreign to her. Even now her arrival was on terrible terms, this place would probably never seem like home to her again. She stepped forward hearing the crunch of the snow beneath her boots along with the sharp whistle of the icy winds. Her village was only less than a mile from the coast, defeating Zaheer was so close.

She heard someone jog up behind her expecting it to be Asami but was met with a hard fist to the arm. She grumbled at Kuvira and looked towards her village’s direction.

"Don't worry, I'll be making you suffer a lot worse for having me worry like that when we get back. You ready?"

"Where's Asami?"

"She's going to get the rest of the team and meet us at the village."

Korra was surprised that Raiko had changed his mind so suddenly, she looked at Kuvira and raised a brow.

"It's complicated. I'll explain when we get back. We got this alright? I'm not going to let anything happen to your Mom. Team Korvira, right?"

"Team Korvira."

 

* * *

 

 

"All the water benders are secure, Zaheer. P'Li said they should be out for a while and even if they do wake up, my earth cage will hold them."

"Good work, Ghazan. Ming, have you got the camera's set up?"

"There's a few around the village and one secured in your robes, which ever camera picks up the avatar will be the one broadcasting."

"Excellent. I want the world to see every action of pain I bring to the avatar, maybe then the world leaders will surrender to us. I will be the one to kill the avatar; the rest of you will deal with any other problems that may arise, understood?"

Ming, P'Li and Ghazan all nodded in agreement.

Senna began muffling words of anger through her gag at the mention of her daughter’s name. With her energy drained and the earth cuffs that bound her, water bending wasn't an option. She had sat helplessly as she watched her husband murdered before her eyes and now she would watch her daughter’s death along with the rest of the world. There was no doubt Korra wasn't coming to rescue Senna; she knew her daughter wouldn't sit by and let her die, even if it was the right thing to do. There was a small crash from outside of the tent, almost like hut had collapsed, and it was likely considering the Red Lotus and destroyed nearly half their village. Ghazan was sent to investigate while Zaheer continued to review his plan for when Korra arrived.

"I need everything to be perfect. The Avatar won't be allowed make a fool out of us again."

Zaheer spoke calmly as Ghazan returned.

"It was just a collapsed hut, nothing concerning."

Zaheer nodded as he looked over at his friend suspiciously, examining his body language.

"You seem nervous Ghazan, is everything alright?"

Ghazan gritted his teeth before folding his arms and scrunching his nose.

"Of course. Perhaps I'm just excited to kill the avatar; I’ve been waiting to cause her pain since the farm."

Zaheer’s lips turned into a smile as strolled over to his friend patting him on the shoulder.

"There's something I admire about you Ghazan, it's your ability to listen. Now either you weren't listening all of two minutes ago, or-"

Zaheer roughly grabbed Ghazan by the throat pinning him against the wall with all his strength. Ghazan gasped for air but struggled to move as P'Li held him in place with her telekinesis.

"-you're not Ghazan."

Ghazan gasped for final breaths as he felt his energy slip away from him along with his breath. Zaheer released and his body dropped to the ground laying still before his skin slowly began to morph back into Kuvira. Zaheer kicked the woman with his boot making sure she was either dead or unconscious, he didn't exactly care.

Zaheer looked around the tent and growled angrily looking at the two women in front of him.

"The avatars mother, she's gone! You idiots this was all a distraction! Find her now!"

 

* * *

 

 

Korra was surprised she had managed to slip in unnoticed and sneak away with her mother. She helped Senna behind a fairly large hut sitting her down in the snow. Korra smiled at her mother but guiltily looked away before their eyes met, ashamed to face the truth.

"Mom, you've got to the get the rest of the village and head to the coast. I've a jet there, you can get away."

"Korra sweetie, please be careful. I'm so proud of you, and I know your father would be too."

Senna exhaustedly sat up running her thumb over her daughter’s cheek to wipe away a stray tear as she squeezed her hand tight.

"Your friend needs you, don't let them get away with this."

Korra helped her mother to her feet before they both said one last goodbye and headed in different directions. Zaheer stood in the middle of the village silently awaiting his battle with the avatar. Korra approached slowly eyeing the damage he caused to her home. She'd kill him. Zaheer stepped closer to her smiling evilly.

"Korra, so nice to see you again."

"Cut the crap, I just want to let you know I'm going to kill you for what you did to my father."

Her hands clenched into fists and her teeth gritted at the smug smile Zaheer had plastered over his face.

"Now now, Korra. What would your audience think of that?"

Zaheer gesture to the visible cameras placed around the village along with the small one attached to his robes. Korra's eyebrows raised before crossing back down angrily.

"You're sick."

"I'm simply going to show the world their avatar they've been searching for. And then allow them to witness your death. So go ahead, introduce yourself."

Korra took a breath, she hated him and she was going to destroy him but perhaps she could beat him at his own game, show the world what she is capable of. She looked at the camera placed on Zaheer’s chest and stood proudly.

"My name is Korra, and I'm your new avatar. I'm a member of The League and I promise you that after I'm finished with Zaheer, the Red Lotus will no longer be an issue. Now enjoy me kicking this bald guys butt."

She smirked to herself hoping that her abilities would come through for her, if not, this was a suicide battle.

 

* * *

 

 

Asami sprinted through the snow, followed closely by Mako, Opal, Bolin, Jinora and Kai. She had managed to convince the team to trust her enough to held along with this mission, sneaking out under Lin and Su's nose. After Kuvira's warning about Su purposely preventing the team from leaving, she didn't want to risk being caught. Opal jogged easily alongside Asami, her enhanced speed being a high benefit. She furrowed her brows worried.

"So do we actually have a plan or are we just running in like headless chickens?"

"The plan is we take down the Red Lotus. Kai and Jinora, you two get the water benders and civilians back to the jet."

"Uh guys...what's that?"

Bolin yelled over the blizzard that was beginning to form as he pointed up towards the mountain ranges where two figures could be seen battling it out along the mountain side. Asami looked up concerned as the entered the village.

"That's Korra and Zaheer, she can handle herself. Jinora and Kai, go."

The two younger members took off to where they could see a large earth structure that resembled a cage. Asami glanced around the remainder of the village spotting Ghazan unconscious under a pile of snow half naked as well and Ming working monitors in a tent.

"Mako take a roof and help whoever you can. Opal and Bolin you get Ming."

Everyone followed the orders while Asami looked around cautiously anxious.

"Where the hell are you P'Li...?”

She mumbled to herself before realising the jet was left unguarded, that was their only way to help the civilians escape. It must be where she is. Asami quickly jumped back to the base of the jet managing to catch P'Li off guard before she boarded. Asami moved swiftly kicking the tall woman in the stomach winding her. She gave no time for P'Li to react; she couldn't let the telepath focus on her mind. Again she jumped above P'Li tackling her to the ground landing a series of punches to her face and chest. P'Li raised her hand pushing the heiress away and slamming her into the hard metal of the jet. She growled and smirked holding Asami in place.

"You've no idea how much I wanted to kill you, now it's almost too easy."

"You know I just can't help it that I'm prettier than you, but the obsession is getting a bit much."

Asami stifled a grunt gripping P'Li's wrist and teleporting them hundreds of meters into the air, pushing away from the Red Lotus member and allowing her to fall towards the ground. Asami quickly jumped back to the snowy land catching her breath as she watched P'Li plummet towards her death. P'Li yelled before hitting the ground laying still. Asami caught her breath looking guiltily at the woman laying lifeless a few meters in front of her; _it was either me or her_ she told herself. She spun around to glance up at the mountain, the blizzard has eased off and she could no longer see Korra or Zaheer. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she didn't even hear P'Li stumble behind her before it was too late. The woman had gripped tight onto Asami’s head and began tearing apart her mind. Asami screamed helplessly attempting to teleport away but she couldn't, she was trapped; doom to die in agony at the hands of a telepath. She gritted her teeth as tears rolled down her cheeks and blood began to drip from her nose. But then the grip on her head was released and the pain had stopped. She dropped to her hands and knees trying to push down the extreme ringing in her ears. She noticed P’Li’s body lie lifeless to her left, a pool of blood forming around her head along with a block of ice stained in crimson lying beside her. She felt strong arms wrap around her body to help her up before she was met with Kuvira's face. The girl held Asami’s shoulders keeping her balanced as she tried to check her over.

"Asami? Asami can you hear me? You all still there?"

She tapped the heiress forehead almost teasingly despite the situation. Asami managed to finally compose herself and nodded to the shape shifter.

"I'll be okay. Thanks for that"

Asami noted the harsh bruises that we're forming around Kuvira's neck and made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"Kuvira! Asami!"

Kai called to them as he climbed over a snow mound followed by every water bender and civilian in the village. Kai sprinted up to them smiling widely.

"No one’s injured, Opal and Bolin took care of Ming Hua, he had to shoot her, it was the only way. Ghazan is still unconscious."

"What about Korra?"

Both girls looked at the younger boy with concern. He had shook his head and frowned.

"As far as I know she could still be in the mountains."

Kuvira nodded and looked to all of the village members.

"Get them into the jet Kai; I want to know they're safe in case Zaheer is still loose. Don't come out until the United Nations come."

Kai dashed off to help Jinora guide everyone into the small ship while Kuvira grabbed onto Asami so she could teleport them back to the village.

 

* * *

 

 

Her body felt like it was on fire, she could barely stand and her head was spinning. Luckily, Zaheer looked about in the same position. They had both been relentless in their attacks, Korra unleashing her full anger over her father’s death while Zaheer used his hatred for the avatar to fuel his attacks. Neither of them was giving up. Ironically the idea of the world watching gave Korra that extra motivation, she didn't want to let the world down, and she couldn't. Korra stood on a cliffs edge around the middle range of the mountain finding difficulty in breathing through the thin icy winds. She locked eye contact with Zaheer who was floating in front of her just a few meters away. They both silently allowed each other to rest for a few moments before the heft of attacks began again. Korra grinned to herself; she knew she wasn't going to lose.

"Give up yet, Zaheer?"

"My deed will only be done once you are dead avatar"

Like before, the attacks continued. Korra found it quite easy to control the elements around her, especially water. It was if she found the small piece that had been missing from her over all these years. Although she was battling for her life, she felt exilerated, these abilities were amazing. Both sides relatively equal in strength until Korra slipped up. She heard a scream, more specifically Asami scream. This was enough to distract Korra for that brief moment which allowed Zaheer to grab the upper hand. He grabbed her shoulder driving his knee powerfully into her chest causing immediate internal damage, Korra could feel it. She whimpered and cried in pain as Zaheer followed up with a swift elbow to the jaw, the avatar felt her jaw crack before the man flung her body towards the ground. Korra felt weightless as she sank towards the hard earth. She managed to create a small pocket of air under her body to break some of the fall, but most damage was still done. Her body crashed into an already destroyed hut and Korra lay there silently unable to open her eyes. All she felt was pain, every second felt like an hour. She tried to move but realised large splinters of wood had pierced through her body. Her breath was shaky and she was pretty certain she could taste blood in her mouth. She had failed everyone. 

''I-I'm s..orry..''

 

* * *

 

 

Tenzin sat stressfully by his phone awaiting any news about the attack on the south, he sighed deeply rubbing the bridge of his nose as Pema rubbed his shoulders soothingly.

"I should of followed Korra, I should of done something."

"Korra is a grown adult now Tenzin, you can't stop her from making her decisions, even if they aren't always the brightest. If anyone can save the day, I know it's Korra."

"You're right dear. I just wish I knew what was going on."

"Daddy! Look Korra's on TV!!"

Ikki yelled cheerfully clapping her hands from the sitting room staring at the TV which showed Korra and Zaheer forcefully battling it out. Soon enough the whole family gathered around the TV watching Korra fight for her life to defeat Zaheer. Pema gasped as Korra was beaten and thrown towards the ground. The room was silent as Zaheer floated closer to the now unmoving body. Pema held back a sob and quickly turned off the TV before her children could see anymore. Ikki turned to her mother, tears already welling up in her eyes.

"Mommy...is Korra going to be okay?"

Pema tried to smile for her daughter but even as she said it she doubted her own words.

"She's strong Ikki. Korra is going to be just fine. Time for bed now, let's go. "

Pema gathered up her children and beside the protests she brought them to bed. Once the children were out of view, Tenzin hesitantly switched back on the TV to see if the outcome was of his worst nightmare. The transmission had been cut and only static could be seen on the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	8. Bumps and bruises

 Korra shovelled a large spoonful of double fudge swirl into her mouth, she had grown to like anything chocolatey, especially the ice cream from the diner a few streets down from the bending arena. It was a weekend routine, she would train with Mako and Bolin in the gym, she would then stay to cheer them on during a pro bending match or sometimes she would just hang out in their roof top apartment on their days off, then she would stop by the diner to grab a snack before heading back to air temple island. She grimaced as the cold went straight to her head giving her a stinging freeze brain, she needed to learn to slow down. A woman in a waitress uniform strolled past her smirking at the tanned girl, Korra passed her a glance smiling shyly as she watched the muscular woman stroll away to attend to other customers. Korra eyes her curiously wondering here she recognised her from, she wasn't a usual waitress here, Korra knew the whole beifong family from the diner and opal never mentioned having a sister. Korra only realised she was staring when opal slipped into her booth coughing to get her attention. Korra jerked her head around and rolled her eyes at her friends smug grin.

"That's Kuvira, she's practically part of the family and helps out here sometimes when she can." 

Korra nodded acting like she wasn't showing much interest in Kuvira at all, she shrugged stuffing another spoonful into her mouth mumbling out a muffled 'cool'. Opal sat back in her seat smugly tapping her fingers against the table.

"She's a member you know."

It took a moment for Korra to register just exactly what Opal meant before her eyes shot open to look at her friend while she tried not to choke on her ice cream. She searched the diner for Kuvira once again and found her leaning over the counter talking to Su. That's where she recognised her from, Kuvira was a member of The League. Korra looked back to Opal and raised a brow.

"Do you think I could go talk to her? I mean maybe it could help my chances getting into The League?"

Opal just laughed and waved her hand in Kuvira's direction.

"Hey Kuv! C'mere for a second will ya?"

Kuvira strolled over a few moments later placing her hands on the table to lean forward looking down at the two girls. Korra took this time to admire her features, her strong emerald eyes and sharp jawline gave Kuvira a powerful nature, an intimidating one. From under the clothes she was wearing Korra could see she was in shape, she tried her best to glance away when she noticed Kuvira's cleavage was clearly showing through the angle she was leaning at. Opal smiled and gestured to Korra.

"Kuvira, this is Korra. She's made it to trails next week."

Kuvira turned her attention to the southerner, admiring her look. She stood up straight and folded her arms in understandment.

"Well you better be good, Korra. I mean it's high standards to get into The League. What's your ability?"

Korra cringed and rubbed her neck avoiding Kuvira's gaze.

"I um...don't have any."

Kuvira raised a brow almost waiting for Korra to say she was kidding but when nothing followed, the woman burst into laughter holding her stomach. Korra scrunched her nose in frustration standing up to face Kuvira now, although she was shorter she stood her ground.

"I could still kick your butt and anyone else on that team, I don't need any abilities."

She hated when people undermined her just because she was human, she had trained so hard and wasn't going to give up just because she was born without that advantage. Opal cringed at Korras sudden outburst, Kuvira didn't like to be challenged and she figured this wasn't going to end well. Kuvira had reduced her laughs to a smirk now as she eyed Korra up and down before placing a sturdy hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down there, feisty. I'm laughing because you managed to get this far. I've never heard of a human doing that before. And although I could still kick your ass, I admire your determination."

"Oh"

Korra blushed and sat back down quietly, she had completely underestimated Kuvira. Opal let out a relaxed sigh that a fight didn't break out in the middle of the diner, these two were definitely going to clash heads. Su called over at the two girls to get back to work, Kuvira smirked down at Korra throwing her a wink as she walked away.

"See you next week, feisty."

_Did she really just wink at me?_

 

* * *

 

 

Zaheer stood over Korras limp body that lay among the wreckage. He stepped over broken pieces of timber to grab the tanned girl by the throat lifting her into the air. She attempted to gasp for air and free herself from his grip but it was hopeless. She whimpered and glanced to the camera looking away as a year rolled down her cheek, she had let everyone down. They might as well not even call her the avatar. Zaheer glared at her as a smirk played on his lips as he began to see the life leave her eyes.

"Goodbye Avatar Korr-- ack..ghh"

Zaheers eyes widened as blood splattered from his mouth, Korras vision was fading but she noticed an arrow poking out of his chest through his heart and the camera, probably cutting the feed. _Heh nice shot Mako_. Zaheers grip let Korra loose and she dropped to the ground. He clung to his chest attempting to rip the arrow out in a spluttering mess, but it was too late. His body dropped to the ground and he lay still, his eyes glassed over in terror. Korra tried to stay awake knowing very well she might not wake up if she was to close her eyes, but it was useless. Her body was in agony and her eyes felt like weights closing down on her. Maybe she could just rest for a second, knowing that Zaheer was defeated, knowing that everyone was okay.

"Korra!"

Opal couldn't of sprinted over faster through the snow to her friend, she scooped Korra's fragile body into her arms and carried her to a secure tent to lay her on a table. She held back the tears in her eyes as Bolin and Mako stood along side her awaiting directions for anything they could do. Opal checked for a pulse relieved to at least know she was still breathing, even if it was barley. A frantic Asami and Kuvira stormed into the tent a few moments later, panic plastered onto their faces. Opal gave them a worrying glance before Asami stepped forward to grab Korras wrist.

"No, her body isn't stable enough. If you teleport her, especially the distance back to the base, she'll die."

Asami still stepped to Korra's side, holding a grip on her hand for comfort.

"We need a healer.''

She was biting back tears.

"Well it's a good thing I'm here then isn't it?"

A short elderly woman with grey hair pushed past the team standing by Korras side. She hovered her hands slowly over the tanned body that lay on the table examining the damages. Kuvira looked at the women, quite confused.

"Master Katara...how, where were you during the battle? I didn't see you with the other villagers. I thought you were dead."

"The Red Lotus failed to check my igloo on the border of the village, I was treating some of the wounded there when I heard all this commotion."

She scrunched her nose and flicked Korras head.

"Korra wake up. You're friends are worried about you."

Korra grumbled and shut her eyes tighter groaning. She blinked her eyes opening slowly adjusting to the light.

"Ugh let me sleep Katara, everywhere hurts."

Korra winced and whined as Katara began to massage parts of her body to heal what she could. Asami scowled down at the shorter girl squeezing her hand tighter.

"In future sleep after we know you're alive, princess."

Kuvira let out a sigh of relief as she checked a message on her communicator.

"The United Nations are here, I'm going to talk with Iroh. Katara you said you were treating a few injured people?"

Katara hummed and nodded continuing to work on Korra.

"They should be okay to move now, just be careful of Tonaraq, he's probably still recovering."

Korra shot up at the mention of her father and looked wide eyed at the older woman scowling her for moving.

"My fathers alive?!"

"Of coarse, you don't think id let him die so easily did you?"

She shook her head at Korras doubt and pushed her back down to continue healing. Korra grinned to herself. She could hear the smile in Kuvira's voice as she spoke.

"Mako and Bolin gather the remaining Red Lotus. Opal and Asami you head to the igloo to get the injured and bring them to the shore to be examined."

Asami smiled down at Korra who was still holding her hand.

"See you later, Sami."

Korra brightly smiled at the older girl waving goodbye to her as she ducked out of the tent. She turned back to face Katara, a smug smirk playing on the woman's lips.

"You Avatars and your crushes, it's always so obvious."

Korra scowled and grunted at a particular sore spot on her stomach.

"A. I don't have a crush on Asami. B. Aang got his girl in the end so it didn't really matter."

Katara chuckled and poked Korras arm.

"Mhm and I'm sure you will to once you admit it to yourself first."

Korra snorted and gritted her teeth at the remaining pain. She grinned and raised a brow teasingly.

"Just do your job grandm-- ouch!"

 

 

 

 

Asami sat on the landing board of the jet, her elbows sat up straight on her knees and her head rested between her hands. She was exhausted and hungry, teleporting such distances with so many people really drained her, once the adrenaline of the mission began to wear off she could feel the effect it had on her body. Kuvira knew that and sent her to 'guard' the ship, it was really just an excuse to let her take it easy for a while. She groggily looked down at her feet where the snow had melted into her pants and soaked through her boots, _ugh why couldn't of Korra lived in a tropical village in Hawaii_. She could pretty much add freezing to death to the list now. Alright maybe she was being slightly dramatic and whiney but that tends to happen when she doesn't get a goods nights rest, cranky Sato comes out. Still, she should be grateful the worst injury she got out of this was a bad headache, if it wasn't for Kuvira she would be dead. Asami made a mental note to buy her a drink later. Even thought it wasn't Hawaii, the south really was beautiful. She would have to come here some day on a more happier note, maybe with Korra. _Dammit Asami can you not go two minutes without thinking about that girl_? It was either worrying about Korra, admiring Korra, picturing Korra naked. The heiress groaned and pushed her face in her hands, she really wanted to go home now. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she grumbled remembering she specifically turned it off, Varrick must have done something. She took it out of her pocket and pressed a button to hang up. Kuvira told them all not to answer Lin or Su, she wasn't sure why but Kuvira probably had a good reason. She was pretty sure she was going to get kicked off this team for going rouge with Kuvira anyway, so anything else she did didn't really matter. She had to admit, she was beginning to like Kuvira. Before, she was just the girl who got to touch Korra when Asami didn't but now the shapeshifter was a person in herself. She removed her head from her hands pushing her frizzy damp hair from her face to find that perfectly mocha skinned girl grinning widely as she talked to both her parents in the distance, she was happy. Asami couldn't stop her mouth from smiling sweetly at the warmth Korra brought to her body, even from all the way over there. This was the Korra she liked, that Korra is the one she wanted to get to know. Despite her body's protest, she pushed herself up to stretch out and make use of herself before they left. She busied herself with tidying up around the small jet to help ignore the numbness in her feet, a hot bubble bath sounded perfect right now.

"You know, if all else fails you could always be a maid."

Korra chuckled and walked cautiously up the landing board, almost as if she didn't trust her body to support her. The tribal girls goofy grin remained as she walked up to Asami handing her a bag. Asami eyed her curiously, a frown forming on her face as she now saw up close the amount of bruises and bandages that were on Korras body. She scrunched up her nose and ignored the bag for now tossing it to the side and stepping closer to Korra running her fingers along her jawline where a dark bruise already began forming. Korra surprisingly didn't protest at her touch and looking brightly at the green eyes that were inspecting her body. Korra found it difficult to much do anything, Asami had that power to make her useless. Korra swallowed slowly as piercing green eyes looked into hers, Korra had to force herself not to glance down at Asamis lips.

"D-does it hurt...? You're jaw I mean. It looks pretty bad, I um...sorry."

It was almost like the heiress realised what she was doing, how close she was. Korras cheeks turned red but she ducked her head hopefully before Asami noticed. She brought her hand to her neck and shook her head smiling at the raven haired beauty.

"Um no, it's okay."

She lied. The pain was pretty unbearable actually, but Korra was never one to complain. Beside, she didn't want the team to treat her like she was fragile. She could handle it. Asami sensed the hesitation in Korra's voice but didn't press the matter, she smiled in response and picked up the bag raising a brow.

"What's this for, princess?"

Korra shrugged and took a seat on one of the metallic chairs trying not to wince as she sat back.

"You looked cold so these should do. I keep a spare in every jet just incase. Some of the stuff might be a little short on you but I figured it's better than being soaked."

"Oh."

Asami looked down at the bag of clothes stunned. How had Korra still managed to worry about her after everything that had happened? She really was something else. Korra yawned and pushed her messy bob out of her face groggily standing up and walking towards the jets exit. She began to speak again through a muffled yawn.

"I'm going to...See if we're leaving soon"

She rubbed her eyes shuffling away as Asami called out to her smiling.

"Thanks for the clothes, Korra!

She stepped into the cramped bathroom pulling off her damp clothing which clung to her skin. She shivered as her bare feet touched the cold tiled flooring, okay she officially hated the cold. She tugged on Korras clothing giggling as the sweats barley reached her ankles. She pulled on a tee and a blue hoodie which had a cute picture of a penguin on it. It hung loose on Asamis thin build and she chewed her lip smelling the sleeve, it's smelt like Korra. Asami decided that Korra wasn't getting this jumper back, it was hers to cuddle at night and remind her of the blue eyed girl. Spirits she was strange. She stuffed her wet clothes into the bag and stepped out of the bathroom to find Opal and Jinora chatting away. They both turned to look at Asami and smiled kindly. Asami sat back in the seat beside Opal sighing as she let her body relax, warmth finally setting in. She glanced to the side noticing both girls were now staring at her, smug expressions plastered on their faces. The heiress rolled her eyes groaning as she sunk lower in her seat pulling the hood up.

"What now?"

Opal and Jinora giggled shrugging at Asami.

"Oh, nothing."

Opal assured her before Jinora spoke up pointing to her jumper.

"The penguins cute. Doesn't Korra have a hoodie like that, Ope?"

The two girls shared a glance before bursting out into laugher. Asami blushed slightly before kicking towards the two girls.

"I was cold, she was just being nice. It's not a big deal."

Jinora and Opal didn't buy it and continued the teasing while Asami just tightened the strings around her hood trying to block out her friends. There was a few moments of silence before Asami could hear the two brothers debating about something, she didn't exactly bother to look up until she heard Korras name. She sat up and looked at Bolin carrying a very tired looking Korra in his arms bridal style as Mako followed along his side. The brothers seemed to be arguing about who should of been looking after her. Korra gave out light mumbles of protests that she could walk herself but Asami could see she could barley even perk up the energy to talk. Asami sat up making her way over to Bolin looking with concern down at the still very injured girl. Bolin smiled softly at Asami to give her slight reassurance.

"She's just over exhausted, she'll be okay Sam's"

Asami wasn't too convinced until Korra responded to Bolins comment with a soft hum in agreement. The heiress smiled and helped the boy secure Korra in a seat having no medical beds on the small jet. The southerner rest her head to the side not particularly fussy about where she slept right now. Asami took the seat beside her and noticed Kuvira now sat in the pilot seat preparing the jet for take off. The team sat quietly, all clearly exhausted but none of them slept until Kuvira explained everything. They still didn't know why they were denied access to help, and why they then went behind their chiefs back. Kuvira explained briefly to Asami but she still wanted to hear the full story, she allowed Korra to grab a few minutes rest before she needed to hear this news.

 

 

 

Once they were at a level altitude Kuvira set the jet on auto pilot an stepped out of the cockpit to face her team. Asami nudged the girl beside her and once Korra stirred all eyes were on their leader.

"Firstly I want to congratulate you all on a successful mission. We took down The Red Lotus, minor injuries were sustained and we managed to have zero casualties. Well done everyone.''

Kuvira took a breath preparing for the next part.

"While posing as Tenzin I discovered that raiko actually did give permission for us to assist in this mission. It was Su who he reported to but she claimed he denied our request. That is why I had Asami pick you all up behind their backs. I don't know exactly what but I had to assume the worst of the situation, Su could very much be a double agent and I didnt want to tip her--"

"What!? My mother is not a traitor! You should know that Kuvira, you're practically like her daughter!"

Opal was standing protectively, appalled that her leader would say such things about her mother. She felt Bolin gripping her hand easing her to sit back down. Asami glanced over at Korra who was lost in concentration, a mixture of hurt, anger and confusion on her face. Kuvira sighed and looked to the younger girl she called her sister.

"Opal it's unlikely that it's true but you have to understand I had to assume the worst. Su may have a plausible reason for refusing to let us go. I'll be the one to talk to her when we get back, no one else."

Opal sat back down as Korra let out a dry laugh. Everyone's attention turned to the weak girl who was clearly struggling even to sit up straight.

"A plausible reason? If you guys hadn't of shown up that whole village would of been slaughtered, me along with it. There is no damn good enough reason to let that happen! I don't care who she is, Su isn't going to get away easy with this...she.."

Korra winced and held her stomach, all this anger and yelling was hurting. She let out a frustrated huff and sat back in her seat slowly. She was done, for now. Bolin had Opal in an embrace due to keeping her from sobbing, she didn't want to believe any of this was true. The rest of the team just listened, they trusted Kuvira and knew she would know how to deal with this. Kuvira leaned back against the metal resting her head against it as she took sighed deeply.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but I need you all to be as normal as you can. When we land you should all get a good rest and let me deal with Su and Lin. That means Korra and Opal, you cannot say anything to Su, do you understand?"

Kuvira looked between the girls receiving a grumbled response from Korra and a hesitate sad nod from Opal.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Sami, I can walk myself you really don't need to help me."

Asami almost laughed at her comment glaring at the tanned girl who was even having trouble breathing at this stage. She securely had her arm wrapped around Korra's waist careful not to squeeze too tight while she held onto to Korras arm that was draped over her shoulders. Korra was slightly wobbly and Asami was mainly there to make sure she didn't collapse. Although Korra was grateful, she hated feeling useless.

"Kor, seriously? You nearly flopped to the ground when you tried to walk off the jet, I'm not leaving you alone until I know you're safe. Zhu Li will look you over tomorrow morning."

She huffed at her own exhaustion as well as carrying most of Korras weight, she was lucky to finally reach Korra's bed sitting down the girl beside her. Korra tried not groan through gritted teeth and stood up again much to Asamis protests.

"I just need to have a quick shower, thanks for the help Sami but I really can handle it from here. Unless you want to join me of coarse?"

Korra wiggled her eyebrows and smirked teasingly at the heiress, Asami scoffed and rolled her eyes, really she was just happy to see Korra returning back to her old self.

"You wish, princess. I'm going to wait till you're done though, just in case you collapse or something."

Korra threw her a grin and shrugged shuffling to the bathroom.

"You're really too good to me, Sato."

Asami heard the shower turn on and lay back onto Korra's bed to rest her eyes for a few moments. Her feelings for Korra were confusing, like really fucking confusing. They had shared a kiss, constantly flirted, she was very much attracted to the girl and cared for her but that's all Asami saw it as. She didn't see them as a couple, maybe just friends that were kinda attracted to each other. But that was okay with her, wasn't it? She cared too much for Korra to put her into the complicated mix that was Asamis life, besides she fucked up anything serious she ever had and she wanted to remain friends with Korra. Friends.

Korra finished up about 15 minutes later having changed into a sports bra and shorts which was her usual sleeping attire. Her hair was still damp but she didn't really mind. She strolled out and saw a very worn out Asami getting the rest she needed draped over one side of her bed. She smiled softly admiring the adorable Sato, strands fell over her face in perfect whisps, her lips slightly parted and Korra swore she had never seen something as beautiful. But she couldn't think like that right? Asami was her friend, even though Korra thought of her as more. She cared deeply for this girl and would practically do anything for her. But that was normal, right? Stupid high school crush feelings? It was nothing than a mere admiration for the heiress. Korra yawned and crawled into her bed at the edge careful not to stir Asami. Her heart lept in her chest when her 'mere crush' decided to sleepily roll onto her side draping her arm across Korra's stomach and resting her head on her shoulder, so close that Korra could feel Asamis breath on her neck. They were close, too close, but Korra didn't have the heart to push her to the side to wake her up, she just looked so peaceful and relaxed. Korra tried not to focus on the beautiful woman and shut her eyes for sleep well needed. A content hum escaped Asamis lips and Korra practically had hearts in her eyes, that him had to be the cutest thing she had ever heard. She wanted to hear that for the rest of her life. No, Asami was just a stupid crush, Korra was so not in love with her. So not. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo whether I continue this fic or not is based on your guys feedback. I dunno I feel like people aren't really enjoying the story and if not, it's kinda a waste of my time writing it. So yeah, please comment what you guys are thinking. Good bad, everything is useful to me. If I was to continue, the story will probably be less dramatic and a final plot would be put into action. Please tell me what you think


	9. Drunken Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami gets drunk, Korra makes a new friend, Kuvira curses a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! I decided to write a new chapter! I know its been like a month but I needed to sort out things, but this is a long chapter along with lots of angst and drama so I hope you guys like it ;)

"You've have a hell of a lot of explaining to kid! If you think for one second that you can just go behind our backs on a mission that was denied to us! Do you realise how much trouble you could have caused!?"

Lin roared slamming her hands down on the desk leaning towards Kuvira. She was furious to say the least. Kuvira's face remained stern, her hands folded behind her back in a formal military stance. She would have her turn to explain, to get answers but she needed to allow Lin to get most of her anger out. She continued for several minutes about everything Kuvira and the team did wrong, she even mentioned demoting her. Kuvira eyed Su who stood quietly stood quietly by Lin's side staring directly back at Kuvira. Something was off about her, those eyes just didn't seem the same or maybe it was the doubt that played on the shape shifters mind. Lin eventually gave up her relentless one sided roaring match and slumped back into her chair. Kuvira took her turn in speaking.

"I have a reason. A good reason.-"

"Following a friend isn't a damn good enough reason, Kuvira. You should know that."

Su butted in, a stern look on her face. Kuvira grumbled at the interruption, especially from the woman who could very well be a traitor.

"That wasn't why we went. Su, you told us that Raiko denied your request to the mission. Correct?"

Su nodded and folded her arms curious as to where Kuvira was leading with this.

"Yes you're correct, he told me himself over the phone."

"Well I went to visit Raiko after Korra took off; he said he had given permission for us to assist the United Nations. You lied to us, Su. So we went behind your back, but we didn't break protocol. That mission was entirely in our right."

Lin stood up to face her sister looking back to Kuvira.

"Su...is this true?"

Su glared at her sister in shock almost confused to the sudden turn in events.

"What? Of course it's not true!"

Both Lin and Kuvira shared a worrying glance before Su scoffed.

"I'm being set up; you have to listen to me. You really think I would betray my whole family!? And for what exact reason may I add?"

Lin sighed in frustration at the situation; she had to consider this from all angles.

"Alright. Right now all we have is she says he says we need to get actual proof if we're going to sort this out. It is possible that Su is being set up; it is also possible that something is wrong. So you do understand that we have to contain you until this all clears up, right?"

Lin looked towards her younger sister with sad eyes, of course she didn't want to monitor her sister up for who knows how many days but she couldn't take this risk. Su opened her mouth to debate but instead simply nodded and sighed, they were pretty fair terms even she couldn't disagree with them. Lin now turned to Kuvira who still remained at attention; she rubbed the bridge of her nose and huffed.

"I suppose that if what you say is true, Kuvira, you did have all rights to go on that mission. For now I need you to run this place. I'm going to figure out this whole situation and take Su somewhere for a few days. We keep quiet about it until we know what really happened, understood?"

Kuvira hesitated remembering promising her team she would inform them when there was any updates, but they could wait a few more days, right? The girl was eventually dismissed and wasted no time in heading to her room to pass out for what she hoped would be the next few days, but images of violence and fear replayed in her mind denying her any shred of sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Asami’s first confusion when she awoke was the sounds of light snoring beside her, she grumbled softly shifting slightly as she felt the warmth of another body wrapped around her. She had forgotten for a moment about her eventful mission yesterday and immediately jumped to the conclusion that she had slept with someone due to drunkenness, always blame the alcohol. But once the fatigue began to fade Asami remembered that she had fallen asleep in Korra's bed last night, and innocent rest, so then why were their bodies tangled together in a heated mess?

She felt uncomfortable, Korra was definitely attractive but Asami had already convinced herself last night that they were just friends, and this definitely wasn't friend-like. She didn't need this temptation. But the way Korra's Calvin Klein underwear hugged her body perfectly, the rise and fall of her chest, the mess of hair sprawled out against the pillow, it all made Asami's chest ache with desire, she wanted to be touched by this girl, to be pinned against the wall and kissed all over, Asami wanted passion and lust, not love. She quietly slipped out of Korra's grip, earning a low moan from the tanned girl who rolled to the side and hugged a pillow still fast asleep. _Spirits, that moan_. The heiress glanced at the clock groaning as it only read 11.34pm, they had slept most of the evening and most likely most of the team would sleep through the night too but Asami couldn't now, she just needed a break even just a small one. So much had happened in the past few days and she was emotionally drained. She headed to her room and pulled on some black jeans, a white string top and a leather jacket to pull it off. Her make-up was a simple ritual for Asami; she always had her basics like mascara and her famous red lipstick. The raven haired beauty grabbed her keys and exited the base driving to the first bar she could find.

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Bbbzzzzzzzz...bbzzzzzzzzz...bbbzzzzzzzz._

The tanned woman groggily looked up, drool still hanging from her mouth when she heard the continuous buzzes of her communicator. She glanced at the clock and almost screamed when she read 4.47am. Korra was tempted to throw that fucking communicator half way across the room; _I mean seriously who could be calling me at this time?_ It was late and late phone calls we're always important so he felt like she couldn't just ignore it. Still half asleep she clicked a button placing it to her ear.

"Mhm?"

"Ahem um is this 'Korra with the rocking abs'?"

A man’s voice was on the other end, it was deep but he seemed young enough. Korra was confused by the question,  _is this a damn prank call?_

"Excuse me?"

The man coughed trying to compose himself.

"I have this young lady's phone here; you were down as her speed dial so I figured calling you would be best."

Korra sat up in her bed now, mostly awake due to confusion.

"What lady? Who is this?"

"Sorry sorry, Korra right? My name is Akio and I'm the owner of the Republic Bar, I have a young lady her who is about 5"7, black hair, green eyes and well to say this in the kindest way, she drunk out of her mind. She wanted to drive home luckily I stopped her; I figured looking through her phone would be my best bet and that leads us to now. Should I put her in a cab your way?"

Korra had already placed Akio on speaker and began frantically pulling on clothing; she placed the phone to her ear shoving her foot into a shoe making her way to the garage.

"No no that's okay Akio, I'll be there in 10 minutes. Thank you."

She hung up the phone and cursed climbing into a car and making her way to Asami.

 

* * *

 

 

"Korrrrraaaaaaa!! Look Akii it's my friend!"

Asami unmissably slurred her words stumbling around as she grinned from ear to ear at seeing her southerner friend. Korra sighed deeply at Asami's state, _spirits she's really fucked_. Akio grumbled at the girl clearly bored and tired of her actions, he tried to keep the girl steady but Asami excitedly skipped towards Korra practically falling into her arms. Korra kept a strong grip on her drunken friend looking towards Akio with grateful eyes.

"Thank you so much, Akio. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask."

He nodded and turned on his heels towards his car waving his hand dismissively.

"You're a good friend, Korra. Good luck with her."

Asami had been cuddling Korra's while listing a series of activities she wanted to do at this moment, like skinny dipping, or go on a bouncy castle. Korra held the girls waste stepping back allowing her to have a detailed look at the engineer. At some point in the night she probably looked pretty damn stunning, she was even still beautiful now but she looked...messy to say the least. Her hair was tied back into a loose bun, strands of hair falling all down her face in a light curtain, she held her red bottom heels in her hand that were clearly too high for her to last in, her make-up had been partly smudged, most of that famous red lipstick was rubbed off her lips. _Spirits those lips_. Korra's eyes followed to the clear dark trail that led from Asami’s neck right down to her breasts. A mixture of anger and jealous fused through Korra's body, of course Asami had hooked up with someone, leaving the clear mark on her skin with hickeys probably to no less than make Korra jealous, or to show her she wasn't interested. For whatever the reason, Korra still felt hurt, she wasn't sure she had the right to but that didn't mean she didn't. Korra sighed deeply taking Asami’s hand and leading her towards the car. The heiress kept close to the tanned girl humming along to songs Korra didn't recognise.

"Korrrraa, mmmm where are we going?"

With a sudden force Asami pushed the avatar roughly against the car sending her heels to the ground with a clatter, to Korra it felt like a blur, Asami’s hands were soon roaming her toned body, taking no time in being shy. The heiress lips trailed her jawline and neck nipping at her pulse points. This is what Korra wanted right? _No, not like this._ Before a moan escaped her mouth in-between breaths Korra took Asami’s wrists pulling them away from her body and lightly pushing Asami back. Asami pouted and whined constantly chewing her lip which Korra found fucking stunning, but the southerner held her ground.

"Sami this isn't right, you're really drunk and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't do any of this if you actually knew what you were doing."

Korra figured the drunk girl understood when she didn't respond, Korra heavily sighed realising this was going to be a very long night. She rummaged around her pockets looking for keys when she heard a mixture of jingles and giggles. Korra scowled at Asami who held her keys in the air giggling seductively.

"Come and get them, Korra."

_Spirits the way she sas my name._

Korra grumbled under her breath marching forward and reaching up to snatch the keys out of the girl’s hands, Asami took this opportunity to latch her lips back onto Korra’s skin while her pale hands dug under Korra's shirt. Before Korra could pull away she noticed a flash blind her vision momentarily. She blinked a few times before pulling away from Asami was too busy sloppily licking and biting an inch of the tanned skin she could find to notice the camera go off. The camera flashed a few more times before the man quickly scattered. After a few more minutes of struggling Korra managed to secure Asami in the back seat, even if she did have to tie her hands together. The heiress mainly calmed down now, the exhaustion taking over the alcohol. Korra rubbed her neck noticing the bruises already forming from Asami’s teeth, but Korra just hoped that guy with the camera wasn't paparazzi; otherwise they were both in a lot of trouble.

 

* * *

 

 

"Asami you need to lie down."

Korra folded her arms looking down at her friend who was now practically naked, at some point from getting back to the base Asami had stripped off her clothing leaving nothing but her underwear and Korra found it extremely difficult not to admire the heiress slim build. Asami eventually gave in to cuddling a pillow while draping a blanket over her.

"Mmm Kor... Come sleep with me."

Korra smiled glad her friend was finally settling down, it was nearly 6am and Korra wanted to make sure Asami didn't cause any more trouble; she tiredly grabbed a pillow and blanket setting on the small couch that occupied the other side of the room. She was glad Asami was safe, but she was also really annoyed. Asami had gotten blind drunk, hooked up with some random girl, then tried to hook up with Korra. _Ugh!_ It took a few minutes for Korra to calm down before she could actually fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The world was ending. No, someone was smashing her head in with a hammer, or she was getting hit by a bus over and over again. Whatever it was it had already made Asami puke her guts up twice over. She really didn't want to get up from her bed; any movement caused the sickness to flow back. She decideed to be at least sensible and settled on a hangover to be the culprit, an extremely bad one at that. She hadn't even remembered an inch of what had happened, all she knew was that she was half naked with hickeys down to her breasts and there was a pillow and blanket on the floor, like someone had slept there. A knock on her door caused her head to pain heavily, too loud. Maybe if she ignored it the sound would go away. Another knock.

Asami grumbled hiding under her pillow as the door creaked open, she didn't bother to look up. She felt someone sit at the end of her bed before she rolled around peaking her head out of the covers. Opal sat nervously gripping a newspaper in her hands she looked up at Asami and frowned. The heiress slowly sat up and raised a brow.

"What's wrong...?"

"Um...I kinda know what you did last night, everyone does."

Opal handed Asami the newspaper, Asami’s heart dropped, what she did she do last night that it could have made the newspaper, let alone the front page. An imaged showed a clearly drunk Asami groping and kissing Korra who looked as if she wanted to be anywhere else but there, another image beside it showed Korra forcefully pushing her away. The headline in large bold letters read 'DESPERATE SATO MAKING HER PLACE ON THE LEAGUE'.

Asami wanted to cry, this was bad, like seriously stupidly bad. She looked up with Opal with wide eyes and frowned.

"Opal I...I don't remember any of this I... Spirits I'm such an idiot!"

Opal stood up and rubbed her neck sheepishly.

"You're going to be a lot in trouble for this Asami, you made a bad impression on the League and from talking to Korra... She's really pissed. You better sober up and fix this. I just wanted to warn you before Kuvira finds out"

Asami nodded in understandment pushing her hair out of her face.

"T-thanks Opal...you're a good friend"

_Ugh, fucking well done Sato._

Asami plopped back onto her pillow groaning as she covered her face with the newspaper, she had really fucked up this time.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Korra was pissed off, really fucking pissed off. She was exhausted and just wanted sleep but between Asami's uncomfortable floor and Korra's own frustration, none had come to her. Then her major stupid crush had to play fucking mind games with her trying to have a public make out session while already clearly gotten her part in the bar. But of course she was allowed to be actually annoyed at that because Asami was just a friend. She had tried to do something useful but apparently you needed to be calm and relaxed to water bend, which Korra wasn't right now. A bubble of water splashed to the floor at another failed attempt that was the last straw. The avatar let out a sharp frustrated groan and punched the wall forcefully causing a large hole to be removed from the rock. She huffed and looked down at her hand, still amazing herself with her abilities; _guess earth bending works well with my anger_. Continually breathing heavy she fell back onto her butt laying back to stare at the ceiling, did she really like Asami that much that she was this jealous?

A sudden cough of attention snapped Korra's gaze towards the doorway, scowling when she saw its source. Ignoring Asami who stood in a large t-shirt and boxers was extremely difficult, but Korra had will power. She stood up and began cleaning up the mess she made in the room, never looking toward the heiress.

"Korra...please, can we talk?"

Korra mumbled something under her breath before spitting back.

"I don't want to."

"Oh come on, don't act like you're five, Kor"

Asami reached out and rested her hand on top of Korra’s shoulder, the avatar quickly pulled away facing the girl.

_Uh oh, here comes the word vomit._

"How can you tell me how to act when you made a show of yourself, dragging me into it to? You do realise people aren't going to take me seriously when I tell them I'm the avatar! You send out all these mixed feelings and I just don't get it anymore! You stumble out of a bar with hickeys down most of your body then try hook up with me too, like I'm just another random slut!"

"Korra I-"

"No. Let me fucking finish. And another thing you...Erm I...okay, I guess I kinda was finished..."

Korra folded her arms angrily huffing as her gaze fell to the floor. She didn't notice the tears forming in Asami's eyes; the heiress ran her fingers along the line of hickeys, who gave them to her then? She had kind of hoped it was Korra. As silence hit the room Asami racked her brain for words but couldn't think of anything to say at this moment.

"I'm so sorry, Korra. I didn't think about the consequences and I'm a fucking idiot for it. I just...I'm attracted to you of course, you're gorgeous and I guess the alcohol just made me do something about that. But ugh spirits I'm sorry if I made you think that I liked you in that way, it was just physical. _It's not just physical Sato what the fuck are you saying?_ I um..."

Asami had noticed a slight brightness in Korra’s eyes when she began talk about her hotness but it so dropped into a deep frown once she mention that she had no feelings for the shorter girl. Korra simply rubbed her neck and blew out a breath of air.

"Just get your shit together before you talk to me again, Asami."

And as quick as those last few words hit her, Korra was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Opal sat nervously on the couch, her legs tucked under her while she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. She exchanged quick glances between Kai and Jinora who we're playing video games, Mako and Bolin sat silently besides Bo’s complaints of losing while playing pai sho, Kuvira paced back and forth on the other end of the room having a heated discussion. Opal tried not to ease drop but that was hard when you can hear just about anything, basically people had been calling all morning complaining about Asami being on the League, she wasn't exactly popular because of her father and after the stunt she pulled with 'super Korra' the city's favourite human (well as far as they knew), no wonder she is on the bad list. Kuvira tried to assure them it wasn't a big deal but this city had a way of being dramatic. Opal bit her lip nudging her boyfriend in the back.

"Do you think Kuvira knows where my mom and Lin are? It's been over a day and no one’s seen them."

Bolin shrugged munching on some noodles while trying to read Mako’s next mood.

"Maybe. But you should probably wait, I mean she's under a lot of pressure with this Asami and Korra thing and Kuv isn't nice when she's stressed."

Bolin scrunched his face in recall of the last time he bothered Kuvira on an off day, he had a bruise for weeks. Mako stood up from the floor bored of repeatedly beating his brother in the game, he sat on the couch beside Opal and leaned back glancing towards their angry teammate.

"Surprisingly, I agree with Bolin on this one. If anything important comes up, she'll tell you."

He smiled lightly at the short haired girl; it must be hard for her for people to be accusing her mother as a traitor, even though that could be the case. Bolin also stood and stretched grinning widely.

"Yup exactly! Watch they'll both come back tomorrow morning or something saying it was all a big misunderstanding."

He leaned down and picked up his girlfriend throwing her over his shoulder.

"Now come on, you need to cheer up! Let's go do something fun! We all should go!"

Opal squealed and giggled in protests poking the boys back.

"Bolin!"

Bolin chuckled letting Opal down smiling apologetically before wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Oooo how about the beach? Or maybe the park? Or we could jus--"

"Korra! Korra, will you please just talk to me!"

Korra stormed through the lounge ignoring the calls of a pleading Asami that was following close on her heels. Everyone's attention shot up to the pair, including Kuvira. Korra grabbed her keys and jackets heading out the door and slammed it just before Asami could follow. The heiress stopped in her tracks eyeing the door and hoping that some way Korra would come back and forgive her. She glanced up and for the first time noticed everyone's attention was on her, the engineer opened her mouth to say anything but nothing came out. Sad glances past the room before someone broke the silence.

"Sato. The mission room, now."

Kuvira held open a door waiting for the teleporter to follow. Asami nodded and walked quickly out the door following Kuvira and dodging the gazes of her team.

Bolin plopped back onto the couch slumping his shoulders and frowning.

"Do you think she'll get kicked off the team? I really like Asami, she's nice."

Opal shook her head and sat beside her boyfriend holding his hand.

"No, Kuvira wouldn't do that! I'm pretty sure Lin or my mom wouldn't either. It was just a stupid mistake."

Mako spoke up fixing his red scarf wrapped around his neck.

"But the Council would. They may be all about protecting people, but they're just as much about the image of the league too. I mean just look who is on the team, who we were before we came here. Senior detective, daughter of the founder of Zaofu, a movie star, the daughter of Tenzin, heiress to a multibillion dollar company, and a princess who's now the avatar."

The team sat in silence thinking about what Mako had said; it was true they were all important in one way or another.

"I never thought about it that way..."

Opal bit her lip and frowned, was she only part of this team because of her family status?

"Hey what about me? I mean...pretty sure no one has a clue who I am. Not famous in any way."

Kai and Jinora had scooted over closer to be more involved in the conversation. Kai was right though, he was the only one not famous of sorts.

"That's probably because Tenzin took you in, so technically you're linked to him. Plus your ability is rare, extremely rare. We're not even sure if there is anyone else out there with your ability."

Kai nodded in agreement, Mako was right again. Bolin scratched his head and looked to his brother.

"So if the Council is all about image, they can't exactly fire the CEO to Future Industries right?"

"I'm not sure bro, I guess it depends on their mood."

Opal sighed laying her head on Bolin's shoulder.

"I hope Korra's alright."

 

* * *

 

 

‘’Stupid fucking Asami and her stupid Pocahontas hair and her stupid green eyes…and her stupid perfect lips and ugh!!’’

Korra cursed loudly kicking a nearby pole out of stubbornness only resulting to her bouncing around on an injured foot like an idiot. But she really was an idiot. I mean out of all people of coarse Asami wouldn’t have been interested in some girl from the south who was a little too loud mouthed. Asami probably had a line of Princes ready to take her out on dates.

So now Korra found herself sulking in a nearby park. She knew this wasn’t Asami’s fault, okay the heiress kind of screwed up when she had gotten herself blind drunk but everyone makes mistakes. Really, the engineer attempting to make out with her wasn’t a big deal either, but Korra was annoyed that that’s all it was, simple attraction. Korra was angry at herself, not Asami.

Korra also knew that going back to base would result in a heartfelt conversation between the two girls, Korra would eventually say she forgave Asami and then everything would go back to being normal. Well, as normal as things get.

If the avatar had her way she’d admit every single feeling she had for the girl, every stupid thing she found cute about her, right down to the way she scrunches her nose and bites her lip when she’s trying to figure something out. Korra would bring her on an endless list of exciting and romantic dates, along with trying to impress Asami with her stupid jokes which were never funny but Asami always laughed anyway. Not to mention the amazing sex they would have. But none of that was going to happen; Korra would have to accept that friends is all they will ever be. She would have to resist not holding the heiress hand every moment she got, stealing a secret kiss during missions, all of that just simply wouldn’t happen and that killed Korra. These past two weeks had felt like two years into getting to know Asami Sato, she felt a bond that she hadn’t felt with anyone else before. To Asami that ‘bond’ was just horniness.

No matter how much it hurt Korra needed to move on, focus on being the avatar and helping people instead of trying to win over some girl. In a few days Korra will be this city’s number one go-to-gal for problems and crimes, and as much as Korra liked having abilities she hadn’t exactly gotten the time to process that she was the avatar now, that she would have to live up to Aang’s legacy. It kind of scared her.

Korra folded her legs under her and took a comfortable position sitting on the grass away from most of the crowd’s; she needed time to be alone. The park always had a way of calming her down. Maybe it was the sound of fish swimming in the large pond, or the smell of freshly cut grass, or even the murmurs of families enjoying a summer’s day in their local park, it was all seemingly relaxing to the southerner.

Of course her peace was short lived as a series of yells and barking could be heard coming closer her way. She was only about halfway into a standing position when a large white dog jumped over the bush beside Korra causing the beast to come crashing into the girl. As soon as Korra came tumbling to the grass a jumble of slobbery licks were being planted onto her face. Korra laughed at the action even though it was kind of disgusting, she lightly heaved the large dog to the side (which took more strength than she expected) while she sat up. Following in the exact direction the dog had pounded from, a man quickly came into view waving his fist and yelling a series of complaints mainly aimed at the animal that now sat by Korra's side. As he approached the dog whimpered and hid behind Korra, she was clearly afraid of him whoever he was.

"You, girl! Bring that mutt over here!" 

Korra scowled at his behaviour, not only did she hate rude people she hated when people were cruel to animals, and according to the animals reaction cowering behind her legs, this man wasn't exactly a basket of roses. She folded her arms while standing up and huffed.

"She seems pretty afraid of you, you're her owner?"

She raised a quizzing eyebrow towards the grumpy man who was clearly taken back by being questioned. 

"Yes she's my dog! Well not exactly...but she ate my lunch! That stupid mutt is going to pay!"

He grumbled and stepped forward attempting to grab at the dog's fur to pull the animal forward. Korra quickly grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back following with a sweep of his legs. The man crashed to the ground and winced at the impact as his face hit the grass. Korra tried not to smirk; he wouldn't be injured, except for his pride of course. She pulled out some yuan’s from her pocket and dropped them to the ground beside his face.

"Here's your re-embarrassment for your lunch."

She scowled loudly before turning on her heel to walk the other direction before her actions brought too much attention. The fluffy beast followed her quickly barking in approval at her actions. The dog bounced around her feet excitedly. Korra laughed grinning widely as she hunched down to inspect the dog more carefully. Blue eyes shimmered brightly and clearly through the mounds of thick white fur that covered the large dog’s body. The dog itself had to be a mix breed, especially with its large size and unique features. Korra smiled rubbing the dog behind the ears.

"How about Naga? You like that name?"

Korra question was returned with a loud bark and a series of lick attacks.

 

* * *

 

 

"Here, you look like you could use one." 

Asami raised a questionable eyebrow towards the woman standing above her, was Kuvira serious? Whilst in the mist of her oh so grand fuck up due to her lack of restraint on alcohol, their so called leader had called her into the mission room to with no doubt send a shit load of guilt her way. Instead Kuvira hadn't even yelled, just simply offered Asami a glass of scotch in the middle of the day. This had to be a test or a joke of some sorts.

Kuvira must have picked up on the confusion and rolled her eyes before placing it on the table in front of the heiress. Kuvira continued to pour herself a glass and leaned against the wooden furniture while facing the engineer. 

"Well I sure damn need one. Besides Sato, I know you're not an alcoholic. You just fucked up, but everyone does it at some point. You had a hard day and I get that. But you've got to learn there's going to be a lot of hard days in this job, and drinking yourself till you look like a tit isn't an option, you understand that?

Asami nodded listening intently. She leaned back in her chair tapping her nails along her leg. Maybe she could use that scotch after all. But Kuvira seemed to be going easy on her, maybe it's because she was new or maybe her leader knew what it was like to mess up, either way Asami was grateful. 

"I think Korra is giving you enough punishment as it is, that's the only reason I'm going light on you. But we still need to fix this. You're going to make a public announcement in front of this whole damn city apologising for your fucking shit storm and will assure everyone that you'll never make a rat’s ass out of yourself again." 

_Wow she sure has a mouth on her._

"Korra is going to follow up with announcing that she is the avatar, everyone will forget about your late night partying and focus on that. Simple and clean. Got it?"

Kuvira downed her scotch and placed the glass on the table smacking her lips in a satisfied manner. She grumbled something about Lin and Su before crossing her arms and looking down at Asami. Wow it really was just that simple; Asami had really just freaked herself out of something that could be solved so simply.

"What are you fucking deaf or just don't speak English? You want me to draw you out a step by step play out in fucking crayons?" 

Asami shook her head and stood up quickly trying her best not to roll her eyes at Kuvira's snappy attitude. She did have to follow the line of command, respect came with that.

"Got it. Thank you, Kuvira. I know your saving my ass here."

The shape shifted grunted, obviously the ounce of pity Kuvira had for Asami had gone. Asami turned to leave before she was roughly grabbed by the arm pulled back to face Kuvira, their faces inches apart. Two pairs of sharp green eyes hollowed deeply into each other.

"You hurt Korra again; I'll make your life a living fucking hell."

The grip loosened and Asami pulled away spinning away from the girl again towards the door. She got out of there as quickly as possible; she really had her moments where she hated Kuvira. Asami knew she was only looking out for Korra but still, no need for the tough girl act, although Kuvira simply was a tough girl.

But Asami had already sworn to herself that she would never hurt Korra again, not after seeing the hurt in the southerner’s eyes when Asami said she never had feelings for the girl. It was a straight up lie but Asami had a habit of not letting people in, not to mention pushing people away. She really was one big fuck up. Korra deserved better, someone who could love her without all the messy baggage, someone who wasn't Asami.

It hurt but that's the way it was, she would have to beg for her friends forgiveness. That would be the easy part, next would come the long excruciating days of not being able to kiss, hug, hell even fuck the tanned woman she was so crazy about. It was her own personal mission. Operation Don't Fall In Love With Korra.

 

* * *

 

 

The icy air was colder than she had felt before, much more cold than the harsh winters in the south without the wind or snow, sure enough if she was to remain in the room much longer frostbite was going to take over her body. It hurt, between the empty pit in her stomach from the lack of food over the past few days (or had it been longer? She had lost track once she fell in and out of consciousness), the sharp tight grips of her bindings that held her in the same position only to be allowed break twice every day for the bathroom or a quick drink of water and finally the large gash that still remained on the back of her head. It had weekly stitched up which stopped her from bleeding out but she still needed a real doctor, she needed her team. Her hair and face was stained from dry blood which she refused to waste precious water on cleaning it, a steel ankle bracelet wrapped around her to prevent her from using any abilities. So she sat in the middle of this torturous metal room like a wounded animal helpless to stop her captor from doing anything more. No more tears would fall; she had already wept enough for her body to handle. She cried for the family she may never see again, she cried from the constant pain, but she mostly cried for her sister that had betrayed her, her family and the team. Lin Beifong was a monster, and there was nothing that Suyin could do to stop her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops...


	10. Update

Hey all! Only recently got back into writing and was just wondering if people would be interested if I picked this story up? Let me know your feedback :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this and it's my first story so please tell me what you think! All opinions good or bad will be useful :) I hope you continue reading


End file.
